


Zach and Tyler Find Love

by DprLvr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Complete, Diaper Sex, Diapers, Gay, Love, M/B, M/M, Oral, diaper love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DprLvr/pseuds/DprLvr
Summary: One of my earlier works, not nearly so polished, but still a good story if you ask me.  Love between a man and a young boy grows and blossoms and becomes so much.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Zach and Tyler Find Love

Zach and Tyler Find Love

This is a story of love between an adult and a minor child, it is purely fiction and did not truly happen except in my imagination. Although it is not required, your input and comments about my stories are always appreciated. In this story you will find love and sex, both oral and anal, and diaper use. If some or all of this does not sit well with you then feel free to not read it, otherwise I hope you enjoy. Please feel free to email me at erich5748@yahoo.com

Written January 2007

Chapter 1

Five years ago, Tyler was married, had a decent job, had a loving wife, just bought a real nice house for a real good price, it was a bankruptcy sale of a pretty well used townhouse, so Tyler picked it up for about half the price it was worth. His wife and he had had plans of slowly fixing it up over the next few years, as it was still very livable, just not nice looking, mostly cosmetics really. 

Well they both wanted children really bad and had started trying pretty much as soon as they bought the house. Over the next two years of trying to become pregnant, they had had two miscarriages, one of them going as far as almost three months. It hurt, a lot, but Tyler's wife did not take it very well at all. Finally on the third pregnancy the baby carried to full term and a beautiful baby boy was born, he was one week early, weighed only a little over six pounds, and was the light in Tyler's eye instantly. His wife was happy as well, that's until she started going through post partem depression about a week after their son was born. So Tyler sent her back to work full time to help regulate her a little, it was on the suggestion of her psychiatrist, and he stayed at home with the baby. 

About six months later they became pregnant again, and not even one month later, she miscarried. With all the miscarriages she had had before, the post partem depression she was still going through, and just plain stress, it all combined to just make her snap. She was being held in the hospital for a few days for observation, but while no one was watching, she left the hospital with only the clothes she had came in with. Tyler had had to go home for a bit to care for their son, and when he got back they told him that she had disappeared. And that was the last he, or anyone, ever heard from her, she just vanished. She had no wallet, no ID, no nothing, even her parents had heard nothing. Tyler was now a little depressed as well, not only did his wife just disappear, but he now had to raise and support his son all by himself.

That was all almost three years ago now, Tyler's son is still the light in his eye, his name is Aidan, he has beautiful bright green eyes, long curly light brown hair, cute little button nose, and a mischievous little grin that showed that he loved to play. He was in the midst of potty training and doing not too bad, but still preferred his little diapers, and Tyler was not forcing the issue anyway, as he did not care one way or the other, because he was a diaper lover himself. He did not want to force that on his son though, so let him decide on his own what he wanted, Tyler just let him have the choice.

Tyler is now in his mid twenties, is nearly six feet tall, a little over the two hundred pound range, same color hair as his son, but blue eyes and the same grin. Everyone always commented on how much alike they looked, and it was always received as a compliment. 

Soon after Tyler's wife left, he got a new job with the company he had been working for before Aidan was born. It was a computer technical support call center, and they arranged for Tyler to be able to work from his home, he was the third tier technical support, so normally only ever talked to the front line agents anyway, helping them with the tough issues, and rarely did he ever have to talk to a customer, he loved that. His passion had always been for computers, and he loved to teach people how to use them. With the company agreeing to allow him to work from home, it allowed for him to stay at home with his son, do lots of work and still get paid, as he only took maybe twenty to thirty calls in an average eight hour shift, and most of those only lasted three to five minutes. He was given a notebook computer, that was updated every two years, a cordless phone system that hooked up to his internet connection, of which the company also paid for. He was not paid a huge amount, a little under two thousand dollars a month, but he was wise with his money, so he did very well.

Over the past three years, in every spare minute he had, Tyler and Aidan worked on the house, getting it to the point that it was finished just as Aidan's third birthday was just around the corner. Of course Aidan was of no real help, but as he got older he tried to help more and more, mostly all he could do was bring daddy a tool here and there, but he was so proud to be helping his daddy.

Almost exactly one year ago, when Aidan was just turning two, a new family moved in a few houses down in the same complex, a mother and two boys. She was recently divorced, mid thirties and not bad looking, just worn looking. The boys were two and six, and looked like twins, identical except their sizes. Platinum blond hair, vivid blue eyes, the cutest little dimples and little button noses. Zach and Zane were their names, Zach being the older of the two, and they ran and played with all the kids in the complex, including Aidan, but their mom, Janice, was rarely outside to watch the boys, which kind of annoyed all the other parents a bit. 

Of course because Tyler worked from home, and he could go completely cordless, he would often sit out front in a lounge chair, watching the kids playing and doing his work, so naturally every kid in the complex knew him, so did most of the parents for that matter. Tyler was also a very handy person, not only did he do every last bit of construction in his house, but he was great at fixing children's toys, bikes included. So anytime a child in the complex had a flat or a broken toy, or a skipped chain, they went to Tyler, and he fixed every last one of their toys. 

Now Zach was a quiet little guy, cute as can be, but he never talked, especially to adults, and never men. Tyler of course had seen he and his little brother a lot over the last year, and had even said hi on more than one occasion, but the only one to ever reply was Zane, and it was in baby talk, as he still barely talked, even though he was now nearing three, whereas Aidan was speaking very well, could count as high as fifteen, knew most of the alphabet, knew his left and right, and could keep up a pretty good conversation. So it was a complete surprise that the day before Aidan's birthday, when they were outside, that Zach came up and shyly asked Tyler to fix his bike.

“Um, hi, my bike's broken. Can you fix it please, the others all say you're the person to ask?” Zach very nearly whispered.

“Sure kiddo, just give me one minute while I finish this call, and then I can get right on it.” Tyler answered after muting his mic for a moment, he had been listening to the person explain something at the time, so Zach did not realize he was on a call at the time. Not even two minutes later Tyler gave the agent the answer they needed and his call was done. So he put himself into idle and went to help Zach out.

“So Zach, what seems to be the problem with your bike. Were you making fantastic jumps and had a nasty crash and will likely lose a limb?” Tyler asked, teasing the now seven year old boy.

“Um, no. Just my chain fell off.” Zach again whispered.

“Oh, well shame that, big boys like you should be out being little daredevils, and you know, you can talk to me, I promise I won't bite, well unless you want me to. Although you do look rather tasty, I bet you have some pretty tasty baby back ribs there.” Tyler again teased, trying to loosen the boy up.

“Mommy would kill me if I got hurt doing something stupid on my bike, and I wouldn't be very tasty.” Zach said, still quietly, but not a whisper, and with the tiniest bit of the grin that he often had when he was playing and thought no one was watching.

“Ah, mommies are just like that, they don't understand little boys and their need to do dangerous and stupid things, and maybe even get hurt. Man, if I told you half the stories about me when I was a kid, you'd pee your pants.” Tyler said.

“I'd like that.” Zach said with a real laugh this time, and loud enough that Tyler did not have to strain to hear him this time.

“Ah, so you do have a voice and you do know how to laugh in front of an adult. So what is it you'd like, peeing your pants or hearing my horror stories?” Tyler asked and Zach instantly blushed and stuttered.

“Hearing your stories of course.” He stuttered out.

“I bet, but all little boys like to pee their pants sometimes too, I know I sure did when I was your age. Now let's get your bike inside and get it all fixed up. Aidan, you go ahead and play outside baby while I fix Zach's bike, but don't go out of sight remember.” Tyler said.

“Okay.” Aidan said brightly and went and continued playing with his trucks in the dirt on the side of the house, and the other two went into the fully appointed garage.

“So you said your chain came off huh, let's get it up on the bench and I'll give it a quick fix and make sure everything else is good as well.” Tyler said and then picked the bike up, stopping to briefly smell the cute boy.

Ah, Tyler's other deep dark secret, he was a boy lover as well, he loved them, adored them, cherished them, they were his own personal gods. He would not however ever hurt a child, it would kill him, the thought of doing so sickened him. He had his fantasies of course, who doesn't, but he controlled his urges. He was more the mentor type, he helped kids out, no matter what he was doing, he would stop at any time, while doing anything, just to help a boy in need, just as he was doing right now. What Tyler smelled in his brief stop was all boy, apple shampoo, hint of intoxicating boy sweat, and the unmistakable scent of stale pee. Aha, a bed wetter, Tyler thought instantly. 

He got the bike onto the bench and into the holder he had designed and built for just this chore, it revolved to easily access all parts of the bike, but could lock into place when needed. He spun the bike and locked it in place so that he could check the chain.

“Well, I found your problem, the rear tire nuts are a bit loose, which caused the chain to become too loose when the tire slid out of place, a quick easy fix, but I'll go over everything so that it's safe to ride again. If ever your bike doesn't feel right, just bring it back and I'll look at it, okay.”

“Okay, it's felt a little wobbly back there for a little while.” Zach admitted.

“And that's the reason you should have come to see me sooner. What could have happened, if you had have jumped your bike, is that the chain could have fallen off in mid air. It would then leave nothing holding the back tire on, because the nuts were that loose, and the tire could have easily come off. I'll leave it to your imagination as to what would then happen. Let's just say your mommy would be wanting to kill you, like you said, because man, would that have hurt.” Tyler said simply.

“Oh man.” Zach said, looking a little ashen.

“Oh man is right.” Tyler said and started working.

He first got the chain back into place, then repositioned the rear tire and tightened it up. He then gave the chain a good oiling, since it was getting dry, tightened the front tire nuts and then readjusted the brakes. Once all that was done he unclamped the bike and brought it down.

“There, all set, however before you leave, I want to adjust your seat and handle bars, they were set for when you first got the bike, and you've grown lots since, so they aren't set properly for you anymore, you should come see me for that and a check on everything else every couple months or so. You saw that I tightened a few things and oiled your chain, just that little bit of maintenance will keep a good safe bike for years to come, and this is a good bike, so you want to keep it healthy.” Tyler instructed the boy.

“Wow, thanks, how come you do this for all of us?” 

“Because a lot of you have no one else to do it, and those of you who do have dads, well they're useless with tools, and they get me to fix all your stuff too. Why do you think I'm the complex handy man, I fix everything around here.” Tyler said with a grin and a shrug.

“Yeah, my mom is still 'mazed that you fixed the kitchen sink so easily. She said it's a surprise you weren't married, and if she weren't sick of men, she'd snatch you up.” Zach said, ah little boys, gotta love them, little memory boxes for the little things parents never want others to hear.

“I thought I felt you watching me. It was an easy fix, and tell her, I was married, but am not going there again either, wasn't worth the trouble. By the sounds of it, she'll agree. Hop up now and we'll get you back out and playing.” Tyler said with a laugh and Zach hopped right on.

Tyler spent a few minutes readjusting the positions to the seat and handle bar until he was satisfied that Zach was all set. Of course working with the boy right under his nose was absolutely killing him, but he cataloged all the scents for later.

“Okay kiddo, you're on your way, have fun and don't be afraid to be a little stupid, your mom won't really kill you, but don't tell her I said that, because she WILL kill me.” Tyler said, perfectly straight faced.

“Okay, thanks, and no I won't tell her.” Zach said brightly and took off, riding out of the garage as fast as his cute little legs could peddle.

Tyler went back to work on the phone for the last half hour of his shift while watching the kids play. Because he lived in the back of the complex all the kids came to play there, since there were no cars ever, unless one of the three other people who lived in the back was coming home from, or leaving to somewhere, and that was rare. Not to mention Tyler had all the best toys for all the kids to play with. He bought Aidan lots of good outdoor toys so that he learned to play without being dependent on TV or video games.

The following day Tyler threw a huge complex wide birthday party for Aidan. He brought out the grill from the back deck, a fold up table for all the accessories, and then made hot dogs for everyone. No one, except a few people, knew that it was Aidan's birthday, so it was a big surprise for all the kids, but Tyler did not want all the kids to have to buy gifts, he just wanted a big party for everyone. So for two hours in the afternoon, Tyler made dozens of hot dogs and served bags and bags of chips, and the huge, supposed to feed a hundred cake was all eaten. Many of the parents came around trying to figure out what was going on, and they all stayed for a hot dog and cake as well, and Tyler was smacked for not telling everyone, because they would have all bought gifts like he always did for all their kids. Tyler of course just shrugged it off. Zach and Zane did come by, but other than a shy hi from Zach, Tyler hardly even saw him.

It was a week later that Tyler again saw Zach, and this time he was bringing his little brothers little bike with training wheels in for a service, Zane trailing behind him. Tyler was not working that day, so he was free and clear to help the boys, he was just tinkering in the shop while Aidan was out playing water guns with a few of the other boys his age, why Zane was not with them he was not sure.

“Good morning handsome boys, what can I do you for today?” Tyler asked happily.

“Zane's bike needs fixing, it won't move.” Zach asked shyly, quietly.

“Hey, I thought we got rid of that shyness last time, if you don't quit talking so quietly around me, I'm gonna have to sample to see if those baby back ribs are as tasty as they look.” Tyler said teasingly.

“But I don't know you, my mommy says to never talk to strangers.” Zach said almost fearfully.

“And that's good advice, except I'm not a stranger, your mom knows me, I know her, and I know you boys as well, not as well as I'd like to, but I do. Now, I'm strange though, you have to admit that. You know what, I think I have to try them, your tasty looking baby back ribs are driving me mad.” Tyler said and then very quickly, before the poor boy even had a chance to react, grabbed the boy, flipped him around and cradled him in his big strong arms and starting biting at Zach's back in a way that would tickle him. Zach started screaming in laughter.

“Oh, I was right, oh the best tasting baby back ribs I have ever tasted, oh I gotta have more.” Tyler groaned out as he pretended to really eat all of Zach's back, making the poor boy scream in laughter, he was laughing so hard he peed. Not that Tyler would have noticed though, as he was wearing one of his Goodnites under his pants. This Tyler did notice though, and thought it was very nice. What he would not give to see the boy standing in only his wet night diaper.

“Wow, that was some good meal, thanks.” Tyler said as he set the boy down.

“That tickled. Why did you do that?” Zach asked, after finally getting his breath back.

“It was supposed to, and you needed it, you're too tense boy, you need to learn to relax a bit more.” Tyler said happily.

“Um, okay Tyler, but it really tickled.” Zach said with a little smile. As much as he would have loved to have said he did not like it, he loved it, and he knew that Tyler knew it too. He just hoped the man did not feel his diaper under his pants. He had snuck it on that morning, even though he got in trouble the last time he wore one during the day.

“Let's see what we can do about your big brothers bike!” Tyler asked.

“He's my little brother.” Zach said, rolling his eyes.

Tyler wanted to say oh really, which one of you is wearing a diaper right now, but he did not want to crush the little boy, especially since he thought it was so cute.

“Oh really, he is such a big boy.” Tyler said, mussing up Zane's hair, making the little guy giggle cutely.

Tyler got the bike up onto the bench and got to work on it. He quickly found the problem. The wheels were turning freely, but the crank was not, he took that apart and found that the bearings had ceased up completely. There was not even a spec of grease in there, and looked as if there had never been any. Over the years, it had been Zach's bike first, and did not look as if it had been new then, water had obviously gotten inside and rusted it solid. It had to have been tough on the poor boys legs, trying to pedal that thing for last little while. Tyler knew those bearings were completely shot, so threw them out, cleaned and repacked some new bearings into it and then gave it a generous grease job. He then went over the whole thing, tightening everything, oiling the chain, it was even more dry than Zach's had been, and then took it down and sized it properly to fit Zane.

“Wow, that looked really hard to do, and that black stuff sure was messy.” Zach said.

“Yeah, grease is very messy, but the job was easy. It wasn't put together properly, so that was why it broke down.”

“Thanks.” Zach said and off they went.

Over the course of the next few weeks Tyler went about doing his work, working in the garage, watching the kids play, all the usual things, but the one thing he missed, well person really, was Zach. He was so damned cute. Finally after exactly three weeks to the day he had fixed Zane's bike for him, Zach came strolling by, alone no less. Tyler noticed something funny about the boys pants though, they were really thick in the bum, but Tyler could clearly see the band of the boys underwear as his pants had ridden down a bit. He wondered if Zach had put his underwear over his diaper to help conceal it, or was wearing multiple pairs, or maybe even had a towel stuffed in his pants.

“Hey Zach, come here a minute please, Aidan, you go ahead and stay playing while I talk to Zach okay?”

“Okay daddy.”

“Okay Tyler.” Zach said a second later, obviously deciding whether he should or not.

“Come over here where we can talk, but no one can hear us, I have to ask you a personal question I'm sure you don't want the others to hear if they get too close?” Tyler asked with a crook of his finger, pointing to the corner that was concealed from view.

“Wh-what is it.” Zach stuttered out.

“Well first of all, how many pairs of underwear are you wearing there, and secondly, why not just wear one of your Goodnites again?” Tyler asked gently.

“I, I, I'm not wearing lots of underwear, and I, I, I don't wear Goodnites.” Zach stuttered out, trying to deny the facts.

“Zach, first of all, don't be scared or embarrassed, and secondly, please don't lie to me, I can see that your bottom's a lot more padded today than is normal, even more so than when you were wearing a Goodnite a few weeks ago. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to, and I'd never tease you for it.” Tyler said gently to the obviously scared or embarrassed young boy.

“How did you know?” Zach almost sobbed out.

“Well, I'm very observant first of all, and second, remember when I had that awesome helping of baby back ribs, well I felt the Goodnite, it's unmistakable. If you wet the bed, and or need them during the day, I'd recommend you get something better though, because the Goodnites leak very easily. I bet you'd fit the Pampers size six perfectly, and they'd look and feel a whole lot better, I even have some here if you'd like to try them instead.” Tyler offered.

“I don't need them during the day, but I pee the bed at night, and they do leak. How come you have pampers size six, Aidan's the same size as Zane is, and Zane wears size four?” Zach asked.

“If I tell you that, can I have your word that it'll be a total secret?” Tyler asked mysteriously.

“Sure, I won't ever tell anyone.” Zach said, making the classic cross the heart oath of all young boys since the dawn of time.

“Well, you see, I like to wear diapers as well sometimes, and the Pampers make a great doubler for the adult diapers that are so thin, not to mention they just smell so nice. Plus, do you remember that boy who stayed here about six months ago, he needed them at night, that was why I had them to begin with, I found the other use later on.” Tyler admitted quietly.

“Wow, you like to wear diapers too. I thought I was the only one, mommy says that big boys shouldn't want to wear diapers.” Zach admitted.

“Mommies don't always understand things like this, if you'd like me to talk to her about it, I can, I can make her understand.” Tyler offered.

“No, don't ever tell mommy please, if she found out I'd be in big trouble again. That's why I haven't hardly been outside, she grounded me for three weeks 'cause she caught me in that Goodnite you felt, and it was wet. It wouldn't a bin if you hadn't tickled me so much though.” Zach said, a little grin creeping onto his face at remembering the feelings.

“Ah, so you enjoy peeing your diapers then. So tell me, do you really wet the bed, or do you do it on purpose?”

“I still wet by accident almost every night, but sometimes I don't, but I'm still wet in the morning.” Zach admitted happily with a wide grin on his face, now that he knew he was not alone, he started to open up a lot.

“Very nice. I like to wear to bed every night, and I never used to wake up wet, but I do now. Lots of boys, just like us, like to wear diapers, it's not such a horrible thing. On my own computer I have lots of pictures of other boys wearing diapers as well, plus there are hundreds of really neat stories about boys wearing diapers. Some of them might not be suitable for you though, because you're a little young, but maybe sometime I could print you a story to read, but you'd have to do so here, I doubt your mommy would like to find one of those laying around.” Tyler said.

“Really, there are pictures and stories of baby boys just like us wearing diapers, I'd love that, you're the coolest. Do you think I could stay here one night and you could show me some of this stuff.?” Zach asked very excitedly, and Tyler guessed, and accurately, that little Zach was as hard as can be, buried deep under all that underwear.

“I'd like that very much, but your mom has to say yes, and I'll have to talk to her first, and I'll have to tell her the reason why, she needs to know, we can't hide something like that from her. Mothers have a second sense about certain things, and she'll know you're keeping a big secret from her, and this is a huge secret. But don't worry, if I tell her about you, I tell her about me as well. If you tell her to come by this evening, then we can talk, you can stay at home so that you don't have to be embarrassed any while I make her understand.” Tyler said gently, trying to soften it a little for the boy.

“But why do you have to tell her?” Zach asked fearfully.

“Because I won't lie to someone, and if she were to ask why I'd allow you to stay the night, I'd have to tell her, as telling her anything but the truth would make it far worse in the end. Not to mention, she already knows you like to wear them right, in a way this would be to help you out, so that you wouldn't get in trouble for wearing them anymore.” Tyler said convincingly.

“Okay, but I still don't want to tell her.” Zach said haltingly, still not so sure it was such a good idea.

“Now, you should go on home and get all those underwear off before you go and get yourself into even more trouble. And don't worry, I'll work everything out.”

With a nod of his head, Zach headed out the door and Tyler went about his day. He and Aidan were just finishing up their dinner that evening when the doorbell sounded. Tyler told Aidan to finish up and then go play, and with a nod and a mouthful, he finished his last bite, while Tyler went to get the door, almost certain he knew who it was.

“Hello Janice, come on in. I trust Zach told you that he wanted to spend the night here, otherwise you wouldn't be here. To tell you quite honestly I thought he'd chicken out.” Tyler said as he showed Janice in.

“Yeah, he seemed really embarrassed to be asking, and I couldn't figure out why, now you're making me even more curious.” Janice said, looking puzzled.

“I'll get into that in a few moments, but come on up and we can sit in comfort and talk.” Tyler said and they went upstairs to the living room.

“Wow, your place is a lot nicer than mine is, completely different too.” Janice said as they went up the stairs.

“Thanks, just finished in fact, it's taken the better part of three years to do, and it was in pretty rough shape when I bought it. It was a foreclosure and the people just didn't care any more near the end I guess.”

“Wow, but really why put all this money into a townhouse that's not likely to really return your investment?”

“Well when I bought it, it was valued at two hundred thousand dollars, I paid what was owed to the bank plus ten percent and fees, so I only paid a little over a hundred for it. The value, as I'm sure you're well aware, is now closer to three hundred, so by adding only sixty thousand into it, I'm still way ahead, and besides, I doubt I'll be selling any time soon anyway, I plan to stay here for a long time, so I wanted to make it more me.”

“Wow, very nice. I wish I could have gotten a deal like that.”

“It was mostly just luck and an aunt in the real estate business. Well I know you're curious as to why you're here this evening. Well Zach found out that we share a common odd desire and he wanted to spend the night and talk about it. I'm certain that you're aware that he likes his diapers just a little more than most boys do, but trust me, it's not abnormal or anything, nor is it bad. I too have that same desire, have had since I was younger than he is, and there are lots of others out there as well. I have a friend who's a therapist, and he knows all about me and all about desires and fetishes, and he says that everyone has one, no matter how much everyone tries to deny it. I know you will have one, but it's not my place, nor anyone's, to ask what it is. The only reason I'm telling you mine, is because you have to know. If and when Zach comes over, he will want to be diapered, and he will want to know all about it from someone like he is.” Tyler said, all at once to get it out. Janice had tried to say something a couple times, but Tyler just held up his finger to stall her questions.

“Wow, that's a lot to take in all at once. I knew about Zach, how could I not. The amount of times I've caught him putting on his or his brothers diapers, going out with them on, peeing himself on purpose, all that, I did know. I was trying to stop it because I thought he was being strange, but I know you're right, I do, and I wouldn't really want others to know, and I guess loving diapers really isn't all that strange, especially considering what some people are into. I appreciate you being totally honest with me though, and I know that it must not have been easy to tell me, but I have to know, what are your feelings towards my son?” Janice asked, Tyler had hoped she would not, but knew she probably would.

“Thanks for being understanding, and with a question like that I feel as if I'm in high school again, taking a girl on a date and having to meet the father first. But in answer to your question, perfectly honest, I'm not interested in hurting your son in any way, just help him out, steer him in the right direction, answer questions, all the normal big buddy type things. Might I ask though, why you'd ask, it makes sense, but I want to know why you want to know?”

“Thanks, and I know you're being honest, but not totally. You see, my brother's a boy lover, I've known since he was young, so I know the signs, I think you're one as well, I've known for a long time, since we moved in really. And both times Zach's brought their bikes to be fixed he's told me, he was very happy by the way. Anyway, I know my brother, and he always helps boys in trouble, no matter what, and he'd never hurt a child in any way. He's had only one sexual relationship with a boy, and it was entirely on the boys prompting, and ten years later, they're still the best of friends, even though the sexual relationship ended when the boy was thirteen, he drifted away from wanting and needing sex with my brother, like I said, that was ten years ago. He's a very happy healthy person now, he wasn't when they met though. I can tell you though, that if you've never had a sexual relationship with a boy, you'll likely be getting yourself into one with Zach, he is gay, and he knows it, and I know he knows as well.” Janice said.

“Um, I'm not really sure what to say. Your brother and I sound so much alike though, and no, I've never had sex with a boy before, and I don't see how you could know that he'll want me like that.” Tyler said, a look of shock on his face.

“You don't have to say anything, and thank you for not trying to deny it, it would have lowered you in my eyes. Zach's had sex before, I have no idea when the first time was, but it went on for a long time. He now craves it a little, but he doesn't really understand those cravings, so he withdraws into himself and won't talk to men. You see, I'm not a good mother, I never wanted children, and no, don't try and say you're not or anything, it wouldn't help. You see, my husband really wanted children and he said he'd stay at home and raise them while I worked, so I agreed. So while I worked my husband had himself a built in sex object, and unlike you, that was all Zach was to my husband. Because I never ever changed Zach's diapers or anything, I didn't notice anything, but from the time he was a little over two he constantly cried whenever his father was in sight, it drove me nuts, so I worked more and harder to get away from it. By the time he was four he must have gotten used to it, and probably even liked it, because he was no longer like that, he seemed almost passive. It was at that time that I was about to have our second child, well as soon as Zane was born I went back to work and the abuse kept going. It wasn't until Zach was five and a half that I found out about what was happening. I was sick and came home early, and happened to walk in on him fucking his little boy slut, as he was calling him. Zach was just laying there taking it, not crying out, but moaning on every insertion, so I knew he was at least somewhat enjoying it. I stood in shock at the door, he had not seen or heard me, not until I yelled at him. Well he just finished off as he knew his goose was cooked anyway, and then pulled out, and sat down. I forced him to explain everything to me, and he did. I could tell, by what he told me, that he was only in it for the sex, and not the love, like my brother. I could have lived with it if it had been mutual and not forced, I wouldn't have liked it, but I would have lived with it. So I filed for a divorce, told him he better not ever try anything with another boy, 'cause if I ever found out, I'd have him jailed in a heartbeat. I told him he could go to work now and pay support and never see the boys again. He had no choice, with his head hung low he packed and left, and other than a monthly check, I haven't heard from him since. So that brings me to Zach now, I know that he craves it, he's found a few toys now that fit nicely, and with a little lube, he'll play all night if I let him. So trust me, if and when he comes here, it won't be just for the diapers.”

“That's truly disgusting what he did, he made you have children just to make himself some sex slaves, is basically what I get from that, sick. I won't have sex with Zach though, unless it's truly what he wants, and it'll be with full knowledge, and I'll let you know when and if it turns that way as well.” Tyler said after a minute to digest the information.

“No, I don't need to know it, I know already that it'll happen, it's only a matter of how long can you hold off.” Janice grinned.

“I don't even want to have sex with him at all. He's too young, and all he should know is playing with friends and getting into mischief, I'll provide to him a strong male role model, and that's it.” Tyler said.

“Yeah, you say that now. I know you'll fall, he adores you, ever since you fixed his bike, you're all he ever talks about, but he's so shy around men. He doesn't understand his feelings, and he's probably a little scared of them, considering that's what drove his daddy away. We talked lots about it, and he knows what his father did to him was wrong, as it was done for all the wrong reasons, but I made him see that him liking it wasn't wrong. I was actually starting to think that I should send him to my brother, because Zach was starting to get very depressed, and I knew Bobby would be able to help him out. You however are an even better choice, since you don't live five hours away. I said before I'm not a good mother, but I do love my boys, I just don't know how to deal with kids.”

“Well I can honestly say this is possibly the strangest conversation I've ever had with someone. A mother is basically giving me her son to have sex with. I'll try not to, honestly I will, and it would never be just sex, even if he does eventually get me, it could only be love, or nothing.” Tyler said with conviction.

“I know, and that's the only reason I'm giving you my blessing, I wouldn't allow just anyone to satisfy my son. Well I'll tell Zach that he may spend the night and come over any time you allow him to, but when should I say he can come over, because he'll ask the second I tell him?”

“Well it's Saturday now, I have the weekends off, and I work from five am to one thirty pm every day. It's only just after four now, so if you're okay with it, he can spend the night tonight. Tell him not to bring anything, not even his toothbrush, I'll have everything he needs.”

“Wow, nice shifts, and you work from home right, yeah you do? I'll tell him, and I'm willing to bet he'll be over in under ten minutes. Anyway, I should be going now. I'll talk to you later okay.” Janice said and then stood to leave, Tyler walked her out.

Not even ten minutes later there was a rapid knocking on the door and Aidan ran to the door and made it just as Tyler was getting there himself, so Tyler let Aidan open the door.

“Good evening Zach, by the sounds of your knocking, I'd say that you're excited to be spending the night tonight” Tyler teased.

“Yeah, I'm so happy, do you think that you could diaper me right now?” Zach asked excitedly, before the door was even closed.

“Sure kiddo, Aidan and I could probably go for a change right about now anyway. Aidan are you wet?”

“Uh uh daddy.” Aidan said cutely.

“Okay, you go ahead and continue playing with your toys then baby face.” Tyler said to his little scamp.

“Okay.” Aidan said and then went down the stairs as fast as he could go.

“As for you baby boy, let's go upstairs to my bedroom.” Tyler said and started up the stairs.

Zach excitedly followed Tyler up the stairs, not even noticing that although the house was identical to his on the outside, the inside looked very different.

“Now, are you really sure that you want me to do this for you. I'll undress you, put a diaper under you, put diaper cream onto you, diaper you up snugly, and then get you into some nice new jammies?” Tyler asked gently, he had to ask.

“Oh yes please, can you hurry up!” Zach asked impatiently.

“Hold your horses little man, we'll get to it. Now, would you like your diapers thin, medium, thick, or really thick?” Tyler asked.

“Really thick please.” Zach asked nearly vibrating now.

“Okay, I want you to lay down on the bed and close your eyes, you're not allowed to open them at all.”

Zach nearly jumped like he had been zapped and landed on his back, and closed his eyes tightly, and Tyler went to the closet to get all the supplies he would need. He took it all to the bed and laid it all out and started getting Zach undressed. Once the boy was down to his underwear, Tyler knew the boy was very excited, considering there was a very obvious pulsing bulge in them. Not overly large, by any means, but just right for a young boy of seven, and mouth watering to say the least. He then lowered the boys under pants and his cute little circumcised erection bounced out, it was dark purple as if he had been very excited for a long time, but other than admiring it for a second, Tyler did nothing more. He then took the Pampers diaper and slid it under the little boys bum and then took one of the special diaper doublers, he had to order from Europe, and slipped it into place as well. It would easily add four times the capacity to the already quite thirsty Pampers Cruisers diaper. He then took the diaper rash cream, god Tyler loved the smell of it, and started to apply a generous coating to Zach's entire groin. As Tyler was rubbing the cream into Zach's bum crack, Zach moaned and pushed himself slightly to try to get Tyler's finger to slip inside, Tyler just withdrew. Then when he was trying to put cream on the boys penis, Zach again moved to try and get some attention, but Tyler ignored it. He then pulled the ultra thick diaper up and secured it snugly. Then using a nice one piece sleeper he had in Zach's size, he got it onto the now frustrated boy and then zipped it up in the back.

“There you go, how does that feel?” Tyler asked once he was completed.

“The diaper feels really awesome, thanks, and I love the sleepers, but why do you have them in my size?” Zach asked puzzled.

“Because I found these and a few other pairs in a thrift store, and they hardly looked used, so I bought them, I knew that Aidan would eventually grow into them, and if you can use them first, then great. Now I want you to go on downstairs and I'll be right there.”

“But I can help you get diapered.” Zach said with the tiniest bit of a pout.

“Yes, I'm sure you could, but that wouldn't be appropriate. Go on downstairs and we'll talk when I get there, okay.” Tyler said softly.

“I guess so.” Zach said, a little downcast.

Tyler just patted the boys amply, and very cute diapered bum as he walked past. Tyler then went about getting himself all nice and diapered, thick just like Zach had wanted, his favorite way himself.

“So boys, should we lay down and watch a movie before Aidan's bed time?” Tyler asked as he entered the rec room.

“Sure, as long as I can cuddle up to you.” Zach said with a shy smile.

“I'd like that very much, I can sit in the middle and you can both come cuddle up to me.” Tyler said.

Both boys nodded and Tyler went and put in Ice Age 2, since he had not yet watched it, and they all sat on the couch, both boys cuddled up to Tyler's side. For the next nearly two hours they cuddled on the couch and watched, and laughed at the movie, and they all enjoyed it a great deal. Half way through it though, Tyler got up and made popcorn and brought down three large drinks. He of course had a master plan, and Zach may have even realized it, but neither said anything.

“Okay baby, it's time for you to head up to bed, give Zach a kiss good night and we'll go up.” Tyler said to Aidan.

Aidan got up and went to Zach and kissed the almost shocked boy right on the mouth, and then got up and followed his daddy upstairs. After a quick diaper change, and dressing the squirming boy into his pajamas, Tyler got him into his bed with a good night kiss of his own, and Aidan laid down to go to sleep.

“Well, what would you like to do now Zach, we have two hours before bed time?” Tyler asked as he came back in the room.

“I'd really like to see some of those pictures you said you have?” 

“Sure, come on over to the computer and you can sit in my lap.” Tyler said. They went and sat down and Tyler opened up his files that had all his pictures, and for the next hour they looked through them all, with only a few comments here and there.

“Wow, those were all awesome, would you take pictures of me as well, I'd really like that?”

“Sure, I'd love to take lots of pictures of you, but I won't post them to the internet until you're a lot older and give your permission then.”

“Cool, we can do that tomorrow though, I want to ask you something.” 

“Sounds good, and I'd like to ask you something as well, but you ask first.”

“Okay, do you love me, do you think I'm cute?” Zach asked shyly again.

“Well, it's too soon to tell if I love you, I really like you, but I think I might just love you, and you're very cute.”

“Well, I love you, you're so kind to me, and you know lots about me, but not everything.”

“Actually, I think I know everything about you. When your mom was over earlier, she told me a story about you and your daddy, and that brings up the question that I have for you. Did you like what your daddy did to you?” Tyler asked softly.

“Well, not all the time, he used to hurt me, especially when I didn't want him to do it, he was kinda mean sometimes too 'til I'd let him put his peepee in my bum. Once he was in though, and it started to feel good, I liked it just fine. He sometimes made me do things to my brother though that I didn't want to do, and Zane would cry lots. I hated hurting him, but daddy made me do it. I do miss having his peepee in my bum though sometimes, can you put yours in there for me please?” Zach asked pitifully.

“Oh baby, that's horrible, he should've never made you do things like that, and then make you do things to your brother. As for your request Zach, I couldn't, it wouldn't be right for me to do that to you, even if you wanted me to do it. I can however teach you ways of pleasuring yourself, and I can love you all you want and be just like a daddy to you, but not sex.” Tyler said gently.

“But, but, I thought you loved me, you diapered me and everything, you put cream on my bum and peepee, you must want to do that.” Zach asked, nearly sobbing.

“Yes, I'm starting to love you, but love and sex are different. Your daddy ruined that for you, you now feel that to love a man you have to have sex with him, that's not the case, you don't need sex to be loved. And I diapered you because I love you, I diapered you properly, because I love you. We wouldn't want to give you a diaper rash now would we?” 

“But I love you, and you love me, and I want to have sex with you.” Zach said, now crying deeply.

“Shh, shh, now now there baby, don't cry, I do love you, but I can't have sex with you, it'd be wrong.” Tyler said, now crying as well and rubbing the poor boys back.

“But I need it. I've tried a brush and a candle and a cucumber, but they all don't feel right, I need you. Please fuck my little baby ass?” Zach asked, getting obviously horny.

“Zach, please don't talk like that, it's not nice. Fuck is a horrible word to describe a beautiful thing. Come on, let's go upstairs and get your soggy diaper changed, you've nearly soaked it already.” Tyler said and then stood up and carried the young boy all the way upstairs, locking the door and shutting all the lights off on the way.

Zach just laid his head on Tyler's shoulder all the way upstairs until Tyler set him on the bed.

“Before you change me, can you lay with me and just cuddle for a bit?”

“Okay, I'd like that as well.” Tyler said and then crawled in and laid down as well, he on his back, and as soon as he was laying down Zach crawled up and practically laid right on top of Tyler.

They laid like that for a long time, just cuddling, both enjoying it a great deal, but Zach had other ideas, he slowly moved himself so that he could do something he had wanted to do ever since Tyler had first fixed his bike. He quickly reached up and gave Tyler a kiss, but not just any kiss, it was a deep, tender, and loving kiss. At first Tyler was too surprised to react, and then when he did, he found he could not, Zach was making him melt, and he was powerless to stop it. Zach ended up kissing Tyler for a good five minutes before he pulled apart, Tyler gasping for breath from the incredible kiss.

“Wow, where did you learn to kiss like that, but you shouldn't have kissed me like that either?” 

“I don't know, it just felt right, but I had to, I had to show you I loved you.” Zach said, sounding so small again.

“Baby, I do love you, but you don't need to kiss me or have sex with me to show it.” Tyler said, trying to convince the young boy, but having a hard time convincing himself now, especially after that kiss.

“But!”

“No buts, the only butt I want right now is yours diapered and ready for bed.” Tyler said with a swat to the aforementioned butt.

“Fine.” Zach said with a pout.

Tyler pulled off Zach's sleeper and then worked to get the already very soggy diaper and doubler off and his diaper area all cleaned up, and as with the last time, Zach was as hard as can be, and if possible more purple than before. Tyler then slipped a clean diaper and doubler underneath and started to apply the cream. This time though when Tyler was applying the cream to Zach's crack, Zach grabbed his hand and forced the cream coated finger as deep inside his ass as it would go, with a deep groan from Zach he started jacking the finger inside himself.

“No, Zach, this isn't right, we can't do this.” Tyler said in a panicked voice, but not fighting hard enough to lose the grip.

“Oh man, that feels so good, put in another finger, please?” Zach moaned out and let go of Tyler's hand, Tyler did not remove it, but in a near trance state, just did as the boy asked. 

With an even deeper groan, Zach started stroking his angry purple erection with his thumb and fore finger. Tyler, seeing this, just decided what the hell, and swatted the hand away and took over. As soon as Zach was loose enough he added more cream and reinserted, this time with three fingers.

“Oh god, I missed this, I need your peepee in me, please put it in me?” Zach nearly cried out.

Tyler was too far gone and too hard, thinking completely with the wrong head now, he just ripped off his diaper with his free hand and crawled up into bed and into position, once he was in place he slowly moved his erection to the entrance and pushed in. With a deep groan from Zach and a hiss from Tyler, Tyler started slowly moving in.

“Oh god baby, you're so tight and hot, are you sure I'm not hurting you?” Tyler moaned.

“No, keep pushing it in, it feels so good.” Zach moaned out, and Tyler kept pushing in, he did so until he bottomed out and could no longer push in.

“Oh, I never imagined it'd be so hot and tight and feel so good, are you sure it doesn't hurt?” Tyler panted.

“Oh god, you feel so much better than daddy ever did, and you didn't hurt me at all. I really like it like this, I can see you, do you think you can kiss me?” Zach begged.

“What, did your father only do this to you when you couldn't see him?” Tyler asked, more disgusted again.

“Yeah, he used to say I was only an ass to fuck, nothing more. He didn't love me, but you do, you feel way better than he ever did, I can tell that you really do love me, now kiss me!” Zach demanded.

“Oh baby, I'm so sorry, he should've never done that to you, but I love you so much.” Tyler said with a tear in his eye and leaned down as best he could and kissed the little boy beneath him. It was awkward, and he could not hold the position for long, but the kiss was passionate and mind blowing for the short time it lasted.

“Oh, you have to start moving, it's going to feel so much better.” Zach instructed.

Tyler started a slow sensuous motion, in and out of his little lover. For the next ten minutes Tyler slowly and passionately made love to the little boy who only wanted sex.

“Oh baby, I can't hold on, I'm gonna cum real soon, oh, oh, oh, Zach, I'm cumming.” Tyler panted out and then spewed forth his large load.

Once the orgasm had passed, Tyler collapsed to the side, still buried deep inside Zach, and Zach for his first time ever, experienced an orgasm that was not brought on by himself, he was crying from the experience, he was so happy, it just poured out.

“Oh baby, you're crying, did I hurt you, oh god, I'll never forgive myself?” Tyler asked and then sobbed out.

“No, you didn't hurt me, you made me feel so good, you made me have that tingly sensation and I never had to touch myself once, I've never had that before, I always had to do it myself.” Zach said with a huge smile on his face, tears still in his eyes from the sheer happiness.

“You mean to tell me that your father used your cute little bum, but never once helped you to have an orgasm, that's what it's called by the way, the tingly feelings?” Tyler asked, again truly disgusted.

“No, I didn't even know what one felt like 'til after we moved here and I did it accidentally.” Zach said.

“Oh god, that's even worse yet, he didn't even care a little for your pleasure, that's just sick. Well baby, lay back and enjoy this then.” Tyler said and then changed positions.

For the next ten minutes Tyler did nothing but stroke, kiss, lick, suck, and even lightly bit at every piece of exposed skin. Poor little Zach was moaning out in extreme pleasure, he had never known his little body could feel so good. Finally once Tyler felt that Zach was not going to be able to last much longer, he targeted his little throbbing erection. Once he reached the target he inhaled and sucked the entire tasty little treat into his mouth, balls and all. Zach's back arched at the sensations and he very nearly screamed out. Tyler went to work, using every trick he had ever read about to make the intense feelings last as long as humanly possible, however Zach was already too far gone. He lasted only two minutes before he exploded in an orgasm that would take years to again equal in size and power. It was so powerful that Zach completely passed out, but the smile on his face was gigantic, even in his sleep.

“Wow, that was some powerful orgasm, never knew a little guy could cum like that.” Tyler chuckled to himself.

Tyler got up and grabbed the supplies and again diapered Zach and then himself, leaving the pajamas off this time. He then crawled into bed after turning the lights off and then curled up to Zach and fell asleep as well.

Chapter 2

“Morning daddy.” Aidan said as he crawled into bed with Zach and Tyler.

“Morning baby, you feel real wet this morning, did you sleep well?” Tyler asked as he woke up.

“Yes daddy, I slept good.” Aidan answered simply.

“That's good, you lay down with daddy and Zach for a while and let Zach sleep okay.” Tyler said.

“Okay.” Aidan said and laid his head on his daddies shoulder and played with his hair, Tyler also played with Aidan's hair.

“Good morning. What time is it?” Zach asked as his eyes fluttered open about fifteen minutes later.

“Hey there baby, it's a little after four am, we should've been up by now, but I wanted to let you sleep, you were a little worn out last night. How do you feel this morning?”

“I feel great, I love you so much, I've never felt so good ever before. It's real early, why do you get up so early?”

“Well I start work at five am, so I like to get an early start to wake up and have some breakfast. I don't work today, but I get up at the same time every day no matter what. I'm glad you feel good and I love you too kiddo.” Tyler answered.

“Can I stay here today please?”

“You'll have to go home and ask your mommy, but you'll have to ask her if it's alright to come shopping with us, because it's our shopping day today.”

“I don't mind, I'd like that.” Zach said and then started to get up to do just that.

“Hey there, I doubt your mom would appreciate being waken up at four thirty in the morning to be asked a silly thing like that, why not wait 'til a little later.” Tyler teased.

“Oh yeah, I was just so excited, sorry.” Zach admitted.

“No need to apologize, I understand. Let's all go have a bath together after we go grab a quick bite to eat to tide us over 'til later.”

“Okay.” Zach said brightly, and Aidan said the same a second later, he loved bath time with daddy as well.

They went downstairs, all still in their soggy night diapers and made and then ate some toast.

“Wow, I just realized that your house looks really different than mine does, how come?”

“Because I didn't like the layout before, so I've worked to make it look like this, wait 'til you see upstairs better. The master bedroom doesn't look any different, except that it doesn't have the master bathroom that your moms bedroom has. I took the other two bedrooms and the bathroom and redesigned them and made them all better. The bathtub's really nice and big, all three of us will fit in there with no problem, but while Aidan's around, no playing okay.”

“Oh wow, and how come, don't you play with Aidan as well?” Zach asked innocently.

“No, never. He gets an erection all the time when I change him or clean his penis, but I'd never do with him what we did. I'm not like your daddy was, what he made you do was wrong, and it'd hurt Aidan. If and when he decides he wants sex, he can choose all on his own, and not be forced like you were, and he can choose who it's with as well.”

“Oh, okay, that sounds nice. I wish you had've been my daddy instead, but then again we couldn't play like we did last night then could we? Can we go have that bath now please?”

“Sure. Let's go boys.” Tyler said and all three of them ran up the stairs, both Tyler and Zach pretended to be to slow for Aidan, and they let him beat them up the stairs to the bathroom, he was laughing and giggling the whole way.

“Wow, this is a really nice bathroom, and you have your laundry room in here as well, instead of by the kitchen like ours is.”

“Yeah, I hated that, most of the laundry is upstairs anyway, it was too much of a pain carrying everything up and down all the time, and it works better in here.” Tyler said as he started the water in the tub.

Once the water was at the right temperature, Tyler started by getting Aidan out of his soggy diaper and into the tub, he then turned to Zach and did the same thing, and lastly he got himself out of his diaper and then crawled in the tub with the two boys.

For the next half an hour the boys played with the toys in the hot water while Tyler just laid back and relaxed, with the jets of the tub blasting water on his back, while watching the boys play.

“Okay, let's get you dirty boys all clean. Aidan, you're up first.” Tyler called out and Aidan, with a pout, as he loved playing in the bath, came and stood in front of his sitting daddy and submitted to being cleaned. Once Aidan was all done, Zach was called forth as well and then cleaned spotless, from head to toe. Tyler then quickly washed himself and then got out, dried off, and then got the boys out one at a time, Aidan first, for drying.

“Zach, you go and get into the clothes you came in yesterday while I get Aidan dressed, when you're done, you can come and help if we need it.”

“Okay, but can you put a diaper on me please?”

“Sorry no, we'll be going out in a few hours anyway, so no point in wasting a perfectly good diaper, because we never go out in our diapers, and you shouldn't either. Aidan's potty training, and he knows that when not at home it's potty and not diaper, at home it's his choice, the same goes for both of us, okay.”

“Oh, I just thought that I could wear diapers all the time with you.” Zach said, a little hurt.

“No, it's not good to wear diapers all the time, you could become too used to them and end up actually needing them, and that'd be bad, trust me on this baby.” Tyler said softly while giving the young boy a hug and a kiss to the tip of his little button nose.

“Okay, if you insist.” Zach said and turned and went to Tyler's room.

While Tyler went to get Aidan all dressed for the day, Zach went to the bedroom and started getting into his clothes. As soon as he was finished he went in search of the other two and found them in the bedroom next to the bathroom.

“Holy crap, Aidan's room is so cool, does he actually have a tree fort for a bed?” Zach asked in amazement as he came in the room.

“Yes he does, and thanks for the compliment. I built this for his third birthday and he only just got it, 'cause that wasn't too long ago. The bedrooms in these places are not exactly huge, so I had to use all the space available. You see I took out the closet, a boys room really doesn't need one, there's a good sized desk under the bed, which has tons of drawers for all Aidan's clothes, and the small couch there is a pull out for when friends stay over. The bed's completely suspended so that there are no supports to get in the way, and the safety netting just has the leaves in it to make it look like it's a tree, and you can see in the corner the tree trunk.”

“I'd kill for an awesome room like this, the leaves and the tree trunk in the corner look so realistic it really does look like a tree fort. Can you build me one as well?”

“I don't know baby, this took almost a year to do, and was quite expensive I might add. I can see about doing some cool stuff to your bedroom though, we can talk to your mom about it. Speaking of whom, when does she normally get up in the morning anyway?” Tyler asked, all the while standing there naked and dressing Aidan, he just finished though as he asked the last question.

“Usually about seven or so, depends on when Zane wakes up really, and that'd be so cool.”

“Okay, thanks. I'll get you to go ask your mom right around then, because we'll want to leave a little after that anyway. We always go out for breakfast on Sunday's and then go to the flea market to find good deals on things we need around the house. Then from there we go shopping.”

“Sounds fun.” Zach said happily.

“Good, for now would you like to go downstairs and play then?”

“I'd rather play in your bedroom.” Zach said with a hint of a grin and a lot of blush.

“Um, okay, I guess we could do that. Aidan, you go on down and play.”

“I wanna play with you guys.” Aidan said with a pout and a stomp of his foot.

“We aren't playing a game a big boy like you can play Aidan, we'll come down in a few minutes and we'll all play Lego's together, okay.” Tyler said softly.

“Okay daddy.” Aidan said and then turned and left. Tyler and Zach followed right behind him to Tyler's bedroom.

“What were you thinking of doing baby?” Tyler asked.

“Lay down on the bed, close your eyes and find out.” Zach said, getting very excited.

As soon as Tyler did so, Zach ripped off his clothes, he had not even bothered putting underwear on, grabbed the diaper cream and laid on the bed, his face in Tyler's crotch. With a deep groan from Tyler, Zach started licking and kissing his painfully hard erection. After only a few moments of that, Zach switched tactics and started sucking on it, getting about half way down the large shaft before he could comfortably go no further. Tyler was in heaven, he had never had a blowjob before, his wife had point blank refused to do so, and the one other time he had given a boy a blowjob, when he was a boy himself, the other boy refused to reciprocate afterward. What Zach was doing to Tyler though was causing him to climb higher and faster in his orgasmic bliss than he had ever done so before.

“Oh god baby, I'm gonna cum, oh my god, I can't stop it.” Tyler gasped out, his entire body vibrating, and then he exploded.

Zach, instead of pulling off, just started sucking even harder when he heard this, and within a few seconds he was receiving the treat he wanted. He had always hated it when his father face fucked him, he was always so rough and shoved in too far, causing him to gag, but he always loved the treat at the end, this time though was his favorite. He savored the treat for a few seconds before swallowing it down, and then before Tyler was even half way down from his orgasm, Zach was already putting some of the diaper cream on his little hole and working it with his fingers to loosen up a little bit. Once he felt like he was ready, he gave Tyler a couple strokes to bring him back to full hardness. Tyler, still with his eyes closed, and not even down from his last orgasm, gasped when Zach took hold of his erection and jacked it a couple times, it went back to steel hard in seconds, and Zach smiled at this.

Once Tyler was ready for it, Zach crawled on top of Tyler and moved into place and then grabbed on to Tyler's cock and then sat down, forcing the entire thing inside him in one quick thrust. 

“Holy fucking Christ.” Tyler nearly screamed out. His dick was still so sensitive and this caused him to go back into overdrive, nearly cumming a second time right away. “Zach, oh my god baby, you're going to kill me” Tyler gasped out.

“No, I won't, but I wanted some fun now, and I wanted to look at you again when you did me.” Zach said, a big happy, satisfied grin on his face.

“Oh god, you're so hot baby, ride me.” Tyler gasped out as Zach was doing just that. He would pull almost all the way up slowly, and then drop down quickly and then all over again. He was driving Tyler crazy and he knew that he was not going to last long at all, and he was right. Within only about two minutes he came again, so strong he felt it burn as his cum exited from his dick head. With a large growl, his orgasm was fully upon him and Zach was even having one as well, but he was squeaking so cutely, not that Tyler really noticed.

“Oh Zach, that was incredible. How did you learn how to do all this?” Tyler asked, knowing that his father only did him while not looking at him.

“I've been dreaming of this for so long, I imagined lots of ways of having a big peepee in my bum where I could still look at my man. I never ever want to have someone do me again and not look at me.” Zach nearly spat out.

“Then that's how it shall be baby, I'll always look into your loving eyes when we make love.” Tyler vowed.

“Thank you, I love you.” Zach said.

“You're welcome, and I love you too, now hop off, it's your turn.”

Zach hopped off and waited for Tyler to instruct him as to how he was wanted. The wait was not long.

“Okay baby, just lay on your back with your head on the pillow, so that you can see, and I will give you the best orgasm of your young life.” Tyler instructed.

“Okay.” Zach said and then did as he was asked.

Tyler crawled into position and then started licking and kissing all over Zach's groin and bare pubic area, Zach for his part was enjoying this a great deal and was moaning and groaning like crazy. Finally Tyler stopped torturing the poor boy and sucked his whole package into his mouth again and started a nice tender blowjob. Zach, being that he was already close from a minute ago, could not last very long at all, maybe two minutes, and he was pulsing and squeaking in his immature little orgasm.

“Oh wow, that was so good, I never want this to end.” Zach said.

“Me neither baby, but eventually it will. Here, cuddle up to me, I should tell you some things about me.” Tyler said, hating having to do this to the boy, but he had to know.

“What is it?” Zach asked curiously, and then cuddled up to Tyler.

“Well, you see, I'm a boy lover, that means that I love boys, and not men. So eventually I won't want to have sex with you any more, it'll be a long ways away, but it'll happen. I of course always want us to be best of friends, and I'd hope that you yourself finds someone closer to your age when you get older. I hate having to tell you all this, but you should know, this is your life after all. If you no longer want to be with me, I'll understand of course.” Tyler said quietly.

“Oh, okay. I guess I understand, but we can have lots of fun 'til then, and we'll always be friends right?” Zach asked happily, after thinking about it for a moment.

“It's a hard thing to understand, I know, and yes, we have many years before that happens, at least seven, and yes, I always want to be your friend.”

“Good.” Zach said, and then reached up and kissed his lover. He and Tyler shared a deep and passionate kiss for quite a few minutes before Zach pulled away.

“Wow, for a little guy, you sure are a great kisser. Well let's get dressed and go play for a while.”

They got dressed and headed down to play with Aidan. For the next couple hours the boys all played with the Lego and built whatever they came up with and had lots of fun. Finally, at just before seven, Tyler told Zach to go talk to his mom. So, like a bullet, he shot out of the house. It was fifteen minutes later that he heard the doorbell He went upstairs to let Zach in.

“Oh, hi Janice, wasn't expecting you, I trust Zach asked if he could spend the day with us and go shopping?”

“Yes he did, he's getting changed and watching Zane while I'm here, and then I'll send him over once I get home. I'd like to talk for a few minutes though, if I could.” Janice said.

“Sure thing, come on in.” Tyler said and then followed her to the living room.

“So, he obviously wore you down far faster than you thought, he looks far happier than he has in years, you did that for him. I can tell he loves you a great deal. So how are you holding up, I know you didn't want to move in the direction of sex?” Janice asked with a grin.

“Yeah, he wore me down alright, and I'm glad he's so happy. I still feel a little guilty, but I know that he made all the moves, not like the law would care mind you, but it keeps my conscience clear.”

“Told you he would. I was quite surprised that he wasn't diapered when he came in, how come?”

“Because I told him that when we're staying at home it's his choice, but when we go out of the house it's only the potty, no diapers. He didn't like that at first, but he'll be fine.”

“Good idea, I guess I'm going to have to start doing the same thing.” Janice said with a smile.

“Might be easier to support it and let him, rather than having him hide it behind your back. Just make him the same deal, when he's at home, he may wear diapers as long as he wants, but when he leaves the house, no diapers.”

“You're right, and that's how it shall be from now on. So where are you guys going then?”

“Out for breakfast, then the flea market and then shopping. Our Sunday routine basically.” 

“Okay, I'll send Zach right over then.”

“Okay, you have a good day, what time would you like Zach home by the way?”

“If you want you can keep him over night again. Just send him home in the morning when you start work, he has his own key.” Janice said with a grin.

“I don't mind, and Zach will be very happy I'm sure.” Tyler smiled.

“That's an understatement. Have a good day.”

Not even two minutes later Zach came bursting through the door, gave Tyler a huge hug and a kiss, and started talking a mile a minute.

“Mommy said I can spend the night again and come home in the morning when you start work, is that true, when are we gonna go, I'm really happy to be spending the day with you?” Zach said in one quick breath.

“Whoa there, you Tasmanian Devil you, slow down. Yes it's true, you get to spend the night again, and now that you're here, we can go. Aidan, come get your shoes on baby.” Tyler said to the happy boy, then called down to Aidan.

A few seconds later they all had their shoes on and were headed out to the car. They drove to the nearest good restaurant and all ordered breakfast, well Tyler ordered Aidan's for him. They all enjoyed the meal and then headed out to the flea market. It was almost half an hour to get there and they opened at eight, so they would be there right after opening. Perfect, Tyler thought, he always liked getting there right at opening so that he could check out for the best deals.

They spent the better part of two hours looking around at all the wares that the weekly event always had, and other than a few fruits and vegetables they ended up leaving with almost nothing. They then headed to a thrift store nearby that Tyler knew of.

“What are we doing here?” Zach asked.

“Well, thrift stores are a great place to find all sorts of great things for great prices. I almost never buy anything new, why bother when others give away perfectly good stuff, and it all ends up here. About the only things I don't buy used are shoes and underwear, it just feels wrong. Heck, nearly all of Aidan's Lego came from this very store, the rest from the flea market we just left.” 

“Cool.”

They all went in and looked around. Tyler went to his favorite section first. For some reason this thrift store always had a good selection of all sorts of diapers, and if he could use them, he bought them, since they were always cheap. Most of Aidan's diapers, and almost all of the doublers Tyler used came from thrift stores, and occasionally he would find some for himself as well. Today they hit the proverbial jackpot though and found a large selection. Tyler took nine of the ten packs there as he would use them. They then went to the toy section, found some more Lego and a couple other good toys for Aidan. Next was the housewares section, but he did not find anything worthwhile there, and last was clothing. He found two really nice sleepers for Zach and a couple new pairs of pants for Aidan. They went to the checkout and Tyler figured that Zach would step aside so as not to be embarrassed about all the diapers in his size being there, but he was right there with a large smile on his face. Their next stop was the huge Costco store a few minutes away. Another two hours later they exited the store with the groceries that would be needed.

“Wow, you sure bought a lot today, and a lot of diapers, that's cool. I should tell mommy to go there as well, those diapers were really cheap compared to the Goodnites she buys.” Zach said happily.

“And that's the reason I go there. There are a couple more in town that sometimes have them as well, and while you can't always depend on them having them, sometimes they do.”

“Wow, can we go to those as well when we get back home?” Zach asked excitedly.

“Sure thing kiddo.” Tyler said, he was always happy to go to thrift stores, he loved them.

They got to the car and headed back towards home and made it in good time. Once home they headed towards the first of three good thrift stores in town. The first two were both a bust, but the third was a goldmine. They had six packages of the thickest youth sized diapers there were on the market, they were all brand new in the packs, and they were all cheap. He grabbed all of them and tossed them in the cart. They would be a little big on Zach still, but they would fit perfectly with a Pampers diaper underneath as a doubler. They searched around for a few minutes more and found some more Lego and that was it. They went and paid for everything and headed back home.

“Wow, you sure bought a lot of diapers, and all those ones at that last place are for me aren't they?”

“Yes, and yes. When we get back home, I'll pull the car up to the garage so that we can unload everything in relative privacy.”

“Oh yeah, I never thought of that. I don't really want my friends to see those.” Zach said with a shy smile.

“Then why did you risk going outside with diapers on before?”

“Cause I just had to wear them.”

“And that's the best way to get yourself caught. But now you don't have to worry, whenever you want to wear them, you can, just as long as you're at home, inside, where no one can see you.”

“No way, mommy is gonna let me wear diapers at home too?”

“She sure is. Aidan, when we get home it's nap time okay.”

“Okay daddy.”

“Does that mean we can play a bit once we get home?” Zach asked quietly so that Aidan would not hear.

“If that's what you'd like, I'd like it as well.” Tyler answered.

“I would.” Zach said with a cute little grin.

The rest of the drive home they just listened to music and did not talk any further. Tyler backed the car right up to the garage so that they could offload all their stuff into the garage. Once the car was offloaded they all went inside and Tyler took Aidan to his bedroom for his nap.

“Do you want a diaper or a pullup for your nap baby?”

“Diaper daddy.” Aidan said with his cute little dimpled grin.

Within just a couple minutes Aidan was freshly diapered and laying in bed for his nap. Tyler then gave his son a kiss and told him to have a good nap.

Meanwhile Zach was working hard to bring the groceries upstairs by himself, and Tyler joined him when he could, and before too long they had everything brought in.

“Come on baby, let's take all these diapers upstairs and then I think you had some playing in mind.” Tyler said with a wink.

“Yippee.” Zach said and loaded up as much as he could and ran up the stairs as best he could. Tyler grabbed the rest and followed.

As soon as Zach reached the bedroom, he dropped everything on the floor at the end of the bed and started stripping. Tyler was walking in just as Zach's underwear were flying off, and they just so happened to be flying in his direction, and landed smack in his face. Tyler just dropped the packages he was carrying and grabbed the underwear and gave them a deep satisfying sniff.

“Ah, I love the smell of boys underwear, and yours smell great.” Tyler said with a smile. He closed and locked the door and then started stripping as well, the vision of a naked, and very hard Zach in front of him.

“I need you in my bum again please?” Zach asked.

“Okay, let me go get a better something to use as lube then.” Tyler said. He went to his dresser and grabbed his tub of lube and brought it to the bed.

“What's that?”

“This is lube, or lubricant, it's lots better than the diaper cream we used, and will make it even better for you. What I want, when I lay down, is for you to lay on top of me and you can suck me while I prepare your cute little bum, how does that sound?” Tyler asked with a grin.

“Awesome. I can't wait.”

“I can tell you're excited, your dick's as hard as granite.” Tyler said with a giggle.

“I can't help it, it's like that when I'm near you, it was the first time I met you, and it's never been this hard before that, ever.” Zach admitted.

“Yeah, mine is tonnes harder when I'm around you as well, even my wife never once got me this hard.” Tyler said as he was laying down on the bed.

Zach crawled on and immediately started kissing and licking Tyler all over and then sucked his dick while playing with his balls gently. Tyler threw back his head and moaned deeply at the sensations that Zach was causing in his body. A few minutes into the pleasure that Zach was giving to Tyler, Tyler realized that he was supposed to be doing something as well, so grabbed the lube, popped the top, and got a good finger full of the gooey gel. He headed to the ultimate prize and once he was close enough, realized Zach had to move his legs so, with his other hand pushed Zach's legs so that Zach was essentially straddling him, and then once his cute little bum was opened up, he moved back in and smeared the lube all around the hole and then started working his finger inside. It was now Zach's turn to throw back his head and moan long and deep. Tyler was amazed that such a small hole could easily accept him all the way inside, the tiny little thing stretched so much, and so easily though. Within just a few moments Tyler slipped in yet another finger and then worked them in and out. Zach finally realized he too was supposed to be doing something else, other than enjoying, so he started to suck again. Tyler again moaned at the sensations, but continued fingering Zach's hot little bum, and soon he was adding a third finger, and that was where he would stop, well not stop, but he would add no more fingers. He started a good slow, but steady motion in and out of Zach, and Zach slowed down and started going at the same pace. They were both very much enjoying themselves, and before too long they were in the throes of their first orgasm of this session, Zach enjoying the flavor, and Tyler amazed at the power of the contractions in Zach's ass.

“Oh god, that was totally amazing.” Tyler moaned out as he was coming down.

“Oh yeah, you made me have the feelings totally without touching my peepee.” Zach groaned out as well.

“Come up here and kiss and cuddle with me for a few minutes please, I want to hold you?” Tyler asked.

Without a word Zach jumped and turned, nearly levitating, and landed on Tyler and started kissing him right away. This time it was slow and gentle, but still very passionate. For such a young boy he sure had a lot of passion and feelings locked away in his little body, and he was not afraid to show them. After a few gentle minutes, Zach broke the kiss and laid down on Tyler and they cuddled for a while, luxuriating in the lovemaking they had just shared.

A few minutes later Zach rolled off of Tyler and onto his back, he then grabbed his knees and pulled them back, Tyler knew instantly what was being asked of him and took the invitation, both of them without a word. Tyler slowly slipped inside his little lover and they both moaned deeply at the penetration, it felt so good. Tyler started a very slow and gentle motion, pulling nearly all the way out, and then pushing all the way back in, in a very slow motion, with every movement both of them were moaning lowly, and they were both slowly climbing up to the plateau of orgasm. 

“Oh baby, I'm close, I'm going to cum very soon.” Tyler gasped out.

“Me too.” Zach sighed out.

And within just a few seconds of each other, they each shared a long slow orgasm and Tyler collapsed to the side so as not to crush poor Zach.

“Thank you, you make me feel so safe, so loved, so good.” Zach sighed out, a tear running down his cheek.

“Hey baby, I love you too, and I'll work to make you safe and feeling good as best and as often as I possibly can.” Tyler whispered into Zach's ear as he hugged him tight.

“I know.” Zach whispered back.

They laid all cuddled up for a long time until Zach had to pee.

“I have to go pee, can you diaper me up with those new diapers please?”

“Yes baby, I will. One of the Pampers diapers with some holes in it and then one of those over top. You want a doubler inside the pamper as well?”

“Can I?” Zach asked excitedly.

“Sure, one ultra thick, coming up.” Tyler said and then hopped out of bed.

Zach giggled and Tyler dug. He grabbed the stuff to ultra diaper himself as well, one of the new diapers would work well for that, it would tape up, but only just barely, but once one of his diapers was over that it would not matter anyway. He brought it all to the bed, including the diaper rash cream, and then worked swiftly to get Zach all diapered up.

“Wow, this is so thick and very comfortable. I bet I could stay in this until tomorrow and not leak.” Zach said as he stood up and examined Tyler's handiwork.

“Care to test it out with me, I'll be just as thickly diapered and we can stay in them 'til tomorrow morning right before you leave?”

“Wow, that'd be awesome, you're the best.” Zach said excitedly.

“Yeah, I know. Come on and help your boyfriend out a bit here.” Tyler said and Zach got a huge grin on his face.

“I like that, and sure.” Zach said all proud.

“Of course you can't tell anyone outside this house at all what happens here, I'd get in huge trouble if anyone were to find out.”

“I know. Daddy always threatened me to not tell anyone. You don't have to threaten me though, I'd never tell anyone, 'cause I love you.” Zach said proudly.

“Glad to hear it, and it's so sad that your dad threatened you.” Tyler said aghast at that.

“Yeah, he always said he'd cut mine and Zane's balls off if I ever told on him. He really scared me sometimes when he said stuff like that. I never told mommy that, and I know daddy never did, 'cause I was there when he told her everything, but please don't tell mommy, she already feels bad enough about what happened!” 

“Your mommy should know that though, it's important. What if he found another boy and was doing stuff like that to him, how would that make you feel?” Tyler asked gently.

“I guess you're right. I'd feel real bad if he did that to another boy somewhere, he was really mean to me sometimes, and he was my daddy, he'd be worse to someone else probably.” Zach said quietly.

“Possibly yes, but I'd hope not. Your mom should know though, just in case.”

“Okay, I'll tell her tomorrow. I'll tell her everything.”

“That's good baby. Come on, let's go print out a couple good stories and sit down and read for a while.”

“Can you take some pictures of me first?”

“I can take pictures all day long, I want to see your diaper getting wetter and wetter all day, drink lots. I'll print out the stories first though and I can take some pics of you while you're reading and everything.”

“Wicked.” Zach said with a grin.

They went downstairs and Tyler went to his favorite site and printed off two different stories, the first of which he passed to Zach as it finished, and then grabbed the camera while Zach laid down on the floor and started reading. Tyler's camera, while not the most expensive, or the best there was, was a good one, and he set it to the best possible quality and started snapping off a few pictures of Zach, all comfortable and laying on the floor. Zach rolled over and held the story up reading it while laying on his back and Tyler took a few more pictures. He decided that that was enough for now and went and retrieved the story off the printer that he had printed for himself, it had just finished. He went and laid on the couch and started reading his story, only a few minutes later Zach climbed on top of him and laid down on his big lover and continued to read. Tyler had not worried about the story being 'R' rated, seeing as what they were doing was beyond any 'R' rated story he would ever find, and he noticed that Zach had to stick his hand inside his very thick diaper a few times to readjust himself and he thought it cute.

“Wow, that was an awesome story.” Zach said a while later when he finished it.

“You either read very well, or skipped a bunch of words, because you never asked once.”

“I love reading, I do it all the time, so I'm pretty good. Have you finished yours yet?”

“Yeah, I just finished mine a few minutes before you did, do you want to switch?”

“Sure, but I want you to take a few more pictures of me on the couch first.” Zach said with a grin.

“Okay.” Tyler said and then grabbed the camera again.

For the next ten minutes Tyler snapped off dozens of awesome pictures as Zach posed and moved in various ways, he apparently loved having his picture taken.

“Wow, those are gonna look awesome. Later, once Aidan wakes up, which should be soon, I want to get some nice pictures of the two of you together, posing and playing.” Tyler said once he finished.

“I love you taking pictures of me in my diapers, can I see them now?”

“Nope, not yet. I'll load them to the computer later, and then we can view them then, okay.”

“Okay, that's cool too. Well, let's start the other stories then.” 

They traded off and started reading, not ten minutes later though Aidan came down with a pout on his face and wet pajama bottoms.

“Hey baby, looks like you sprung a leak there, let's get you upstairs and get you cleaned up.” Tyler said and he set his story down and took Aidan's hand.

“I'll just stay here, this story is awesome, but it's way longer 'an the other one was.”

“Okay baby, enjoy. We'll be right back.”

Tyler led Aidan upstairs and to his bedroom and stripped him quickly.

“Ah there's the problem, had your hand in your diaper again I see. You really need to learn to point your little guy back down after playing with it.” Tyler said with a chuckle. 

Aidan's little penis was pointing up, when it was supposed to be pointed down, and the only time that happens is when the little guy plays with himself. Aidan had been doing that since nearly the time he was born, and from what most everyone told him, it was a normal occurrence, even with girls.

Tyler got Aidan all cleaned up and then went and grabbed the diapers. He got Aidan all nice and thickly diapered, same as he and Zach were, since Aidan would like that as well. In just his diaper, as Tyler and Zach were only in theirs, Tyler carried Aidan downstairs, tickling him most of the way. When they got back to the basement they found Zach still reading, but with one hand down the front of his diaper, rubbing his little boy cock rhythmically. 

“Hey you, save that for later, it won't kill you to hold off.” Tyler laughed.

“What, this story is real good, way better 'n the last one was.” Zach said, not even a little embarrassed, but removing his hand none the less, he did take a little sniff though, which Tyler thought was cute. He set Aidan down to play and then grabbed the same hand Zach had been using and gave it a little sniff as well.

“Smells good huh.” Tyler said with a grin.

“Uh huh. I never thought anyone else but me would like that smell, but you do too?”

“Unless it's very strong, yes, very much. Aidan, you go ahead and play for a few minutes by yourself while Zach and I finish reading our stories okay!”

“Same here.” Zach said.

“Okay daddy.” Aidan said and then started playing with all his toys.

Tyler grabbed the story he was reading and then laid back down on the couch and Zach immediately changed positions so that he was cuddled up to Tyler and then continued reading. They both finished their stories almost exactly at the same time, some fifteen minutes later, and with an adjustment by both, they got down to play with Aidan. They played for a little while and then Tyler got up and grabbed his camera and then started taking pictures of the two boys playing and having fun. He probably ended up with over a hundred just like that, but then decided he wanted some nice posed ones.

“Okay, now I want you two to start posing some, go wherever and do whatever and I will take the pictures.” Tyler instructed.

“Okay.” Both boys said at the same time.

For the next twenty minutes the boys had all sorts of fun posing for the camera, and by the time they were finished, Tyler had taken probably another hundred or so photos and his memory card was saying it was only half full, so he had tonnes of room left.

“Well boys, that's it for now. I'm going to go up and make an early dinner, since we didn't have lunch, and you two can play down here.” Tyler said as he was putting his camera away.

“Okay.” They both said.

He went upstairs and was not even half way through making dinner when the doorbell rang. He wondered who it could be, but grabbed a robe and threw it on and went to answer it.

“Oh, hi Janice, I wasn't expecting you to stop by, and hi Zane.” Tyler said as he opened the door and saw the two of them standing there.

“I wouldn't be, except my idiot ex husband just called and said he had to talk to me as soon as possible. I was wondering if you could maybe keep both boys over night and watch them tomorrow for me, I'll hopefully be home by a little after lunch, but by dinner time for sure?”

“Sure, that won't be a problem at all I'm sure. While I'm on the phone, Zach can watch the boys, I'm sure they'll be just fine. Before you go, seeing as how you're going to see your ex, I think Zach has some things he wants to tell you first, and it might help out in this area, depending on what's wrong.”

“Oh, I was hoping to leave right away, but if it's important we can do this first.”

“I think it might be. It's some stuff about what happened to Zach that you've maybe never heard and didn't know.”

“Oh, it's important then.”

“Why don't you go on up to the living room and I'll take Zane down and tell Zach to come up.”

“Okay.” Janice said and they did just that.

“Zach, your mom's here and she has to go see your dad for some reason, I think now'd be a good time to go tell her what you told me earlier, that and anything else she doesn't already know. I'll stay with the boys down here.”

“No, if I do this, I want you with me please?” Zach asked pitifully.

“Okay, if you're sure. Aidan, you and Zane stay down here and play please?” Tyler asked the boys.

“Change of plans, Zach wanted me here as well.” Tyler said with a shrug as he came up the stairs and Janice gave him a questioning look.

“Oh, whatever makes him more comfortable. Now Zach, Tyler says you told him some things that I maybe never heard before and didn't know. What is it baby?” Janice asked as softly as she could.

“Well, daddy used to tell me that if I told anyone what he did to us, that he'd cut mine and Zane's balls off. He used to make me suck on Zane's peepee and stick my fingers in his bum. He even made me stick my peepee in Zane's bum, he said so that he'd be prepared sooner for him. He used to smack me if I didn't let him fuck my baby ass. He sometimes laid me down and stuck his peepee in my my mouth so hard and far that he'd make me throw up and then he'd spank me for that. He once put something way bigger 'n his peepee in my bum, it hurt so bad, but he had my eyes covered, so I don't know what it was. He never once looked at me when he put his peepee in my bum and fucked me, he said I was a dirty slut and didn't deserve to be looked at while he fucked my baby ass.” Zach said, nearly emotionless, not a single tear in his eyes nor a hitch in his voice. The same could not however be said for the other two in the room. Tyler just hugged the small boy tighter to him and cried enough for both of them. It was a full minute before Janice could even think to form a sentence, and another minute to say it.

“Zach, baby, you know that wasn't your fault and that what that man did to you was a very bad thing right! You aren't to blame, and I thank you for telling me all this. You're also very brave for telling me this, but I have to go, I hope that what you told me will help tonight.” Janice said, still nearly sobbing and not really sure what to say.

“Janice, do you have a tape recorder or anything, I think you should have one with you when you confront him with this, and record what all he has to say?”

“No, I don't. Do you have one I could borrow by chance?” 

“Yes I do. It's very small and it has an external microphone that you can easily hide, it has incredible pickup and sound quality. I 'll go get it now.” Tyler said and gently lifted Zach and set him in his mothers lap and he ran upstairs to grab it.

“Here you go. I put a new tape and fresh batteries in it for you. I'd recommend you get it all situated first and then hit the record button right before you meet him. Actually Zach, do you think you can tell us all that again so that it can be recorded?” Tyler asked and Zach nodded and they recorded it.

“Thank you so much. Baby, I'm going to leave you in Tyler's very capable hands, you behave yourself and I'll see you tomorrow sometime, okay.”

“I will mommy.” Zach said as Tyler picked him back up.

Janice left a few minutes later and the two of them laid on the couch in the living room, all cuddled up and Tyler just waited for Zach to burst. He knew he would, he just had to be patient, and that patience paid off. He was holding Zach for about ten minutes, rubbing his back and diapered bum, when all of a sudden the great big damn of emotions burst, and for the next twenty minutes Zach just cried. He cried huge pitiful sobs, all of the pain and hurt his own daddy caused him came flowing out of him. Zach had never cried and let it all out, Tyler was sure, he had just bottled it all up and dealt with it the best he could.

“There there baby. I know that that hurt to have to tell all that, and I know from the way you cried that you haven't done that before have you?” Tyler asked softly, more whispering right in Zach's ear, once the crying finally stopped.

“No. I had to stay strong for mommy, she couldn't know.” Zach sobbed out.

“And that was where you went wrong. She's your mommy, and she had to know, and you're just a little man, you shouldn't have to hold all that in. That's what parents are for, we're here to take all that hurt and help to make it better.” Tyler said softly.

“But it was my daddy that did this to me.” Zach nearly screamed out.

“I know, and that's why it was so wrong baby, parents are supposed to be there to protect their babies, not to hurt them. Your mommy isn't like that though is she, you can tell her anything, and she does have a right to know as well.” Tyler whispered more, trying to calm the poor boy.

“No, she's nice most of the time, but sometimes she doesn't listen very well, I don't think that she really likes kids.” Zach admitted.

“Well, you see, and I probably shouldn't tell you this, it's more for your mommy to do, but in this case I think you need to know. Your daddy really wanted her to have children when she didn't really want to, and well, your mom said that she really doesn't know how to deal with children. Some people are like that, however, she does really love you both, just sometimes she's just not sure how to handle you.”

“I know. I heard them fight one night when mommy had Zane in her tummy, and I heard her say that it was only him that wanted kids in the first place, so he'd have to put up with her crazy moods.” Zach said with a little bit of a giggle.

“And you remember that, that was a long time ago?”

“Yeah, I remember lots from then, I have a really good memory. Mommy says that sometimes it's a very bad thing, 'cause I remember everything she says, she says it drives her mad sometimes.” Zach said with another giggle.

“I'll have to remember that, thanks. So how are you feeling now after that emotional purge, you have to feel almost empty now after getting all that anger, hatred, and fear out.” Tyler asked softly.

“I feel lots better now, kinda empty like you said, but I have an idea what you can fill me with!” Zach said with a wicked grin.

“I can guess what that idea is, however right now, that's not a good idea. The only thing you need to be filled with right now is love. Now let's go downstairs and make sure the boys haven't destroyed the basement.”

“Oh, okay.” Zach said, a little dejected.

“Deep down you know I'm right, and that sex wouldn't feel good right now, don't you?” Tyler asked with a tender kiss to Zach's forehead.

“Yeah, I think I know what you're talking about.” 

They got up and went downstairs and found the two boys playing with all the Lego's and having a lot of fun. They had played together lots before, so they were not strangers. Zane had obviously decided to also get comfortable and was also just sitting in his soggy diaper.

“Hey there boys, having fun?” Tyler asked.

“Yes daddy, Zane stay here tonight?” Aidan asked cutely.

“Yes baby, he is. I'm glad you got yourself comfortable Zane, do you need a diaper change?”

“No thank you.” Zane said.

“He likes 'em wet as well, and will usually stay in his wet diaper 'til it's nearly falling off or leaking.” Zach said with a grin.

“Ah, sounds like another diaper lover in the family huh?”

“Yeah.” Zach said proudly.

“Go ahead and play with the toys while I go and finish the dinner that's hopefully not burned to a crisp, at least it was only in the oven, so it should be fine.”

Without waiting for an answer, Tyler headed upstairs and checked on dinner and was happy to see it was all fine. He threw on some vegetables to cook and got the table set. It was a good thing he had extra, but he did not figure Zane would eat that much anyway. Boy was he wrong, Zach and Zane were big eaters, where as he and Aidan were light eaters. Once they were all finished dinner, they went downstairs and watched a movie until bedtime. Tyler did grab the camera though and take a bunch of new pictures of all three of the cute boys in their soggy diapers, as both Zach and Aidan were starting to show that they were getting wet, even through the very thick diapers, as was he. For the rest of the evening Tyler had all three boys cuddled up to him while they watched the movie.

“OK little men, time for bed. Zane, let's get you into a nice dry diaper, you're about to leak all over my nice floors and then you can sleep with Aidan in his tree fort. Zach, we'll stay up for a little longer, before we go to bed, and look at all the pictures I took today.”

“Okay.” The boys all said.

Tyler took the two younger boys upstairs and changed Zane's very wet bum, and just left Aidan as he was, because he would last through the night. He then got them both into a light pair of sleepers and ushered them up the rope ladder of the bed and gave them both kisses goodnight. They curled up together and both quickly went to sleep. He then went down to the rec room and found Zach sitting in the computer chair, patiently waiting for him to come down, his hand once again down the front of his diaper.

“My my, you are a horny little guy aren't you?”

“Yeah, I need you to help me out, I'm hurting.” Zach admitted with a bit of a blush.

“Okay, but no sex, I'll only use my hand to help you out, you're still too raw emotionally for anything else.” Tyler told the randy little boy.

“Okay, I guess.”

“Here, let me sit down, you sit on my lap and put your legs one on either side of mine and we'll look at the pictures and I'll give you a helping hand.” Tyler said with a grin.

Zach did not say anything, just hopped up and let Tyler sit down, and then jumped into his lap as he was told to do. Tyler put the camera in the dock and it started loading right away and transferred all the pictures to a folder on his desktop, and then they started looking at all the pictures. They both loved them all. Tyler was busy stroking first the outside of Zach's diaper and then slowly worked his way inside and started slowly stroking Zach's very hard little penis. Nearly ten minutes later Zach went through his little immature orgasm. He squeaked and squealed so cutely that Tyler had to smile, he had also had a good spontaneous cum in his diaper from how Zach was grinding himself back into Tyler.

“Wow, that felt so good, thank you.” Zach moaned out.

“It felt good to me too baby. How do you like the pictures?”

“I love them, but I love you more.” Zach said and then turned and kissed Tyler deeply.

“Mmmm, baby that was so nice. I think it's time to go to bed. We have to be up at four in the morning.”

Zach just nodded and they walked up the stairs, hand in hand and went to bed and slept until the alarm woke them the following morning.

Chapter 3

Tyler woke up the next morning just a few minutes before the alarm went off, as he normally did, and then got up. Because Zach was practically laying on top of him, he had to move the sleeping boy a bit before doing so, and by doing so caused the sleeping child to start to wake up slightly.

“Whatsamatter?” Zach asked sleepily.

“Shh, go back to sleep, I have to get up and get ready for work.” Tyler whispered.

“It's okay, I'll get up with you then. I'm pretty wet too, can you change me please?” Zach asked, waking up a bit more.

“You don't have to get up baby, but if you want to, you can, it's very early though.”

“That's okay, I'm usually up by five anyway, and this way I can spend some time with you before you have to go to work.” Zach said with a happy smile.

“Wow, look at you, you look soaked. I want to go get the camera and take some pictures of you like this, get back in bed and pretend like you're sleeping.” Tyler said with a grin.

“Okay.” Zach said happily.

They both did what they said they would, and Tyler came back up moments later with the camera ready to go. He started taking pictures of the so called sleeping boy and slowly worked the blankets down and off, getting some good shots of the very wet diaper.

“Okay baby, time to wake up.” Tyler said and Zach started pretending to wake up, all the while Tyler was snapping off dozens of pictures. Zach even went so far as to stretch and roll and stretch some more. Tyler was getting impossibly hard in his diaper as Zach was posing, but making it look like he was not, finally Tyler had enough pictures and set the camera down.

“Oh baby, those are going to be some awesome pictures, but you made me so hard.” Tyler admitted.

“Me too. Do you think you can put your peepee in my bum this morning, do you have time?”

“I don't know, we probably have time enough, and then I'll suck you if you want me to.” Tyler said happily.

“Hell yeah, I wish I was big enough to fit in your bum too.”

“I don't think we have time this morning, but maybe later we can try and see how it works. You might not be able to though, you still have a little growing in the boy parts before you'll really enjoy giving, but I'd love for you to try anyway.” Tyler said with a kind smile on his face.

“I'd love that, now please do me?”

With an offer Tyler was unable to resist, he first let his also very soggy diaper fall to the ground, grabbed the lube, and climbed up on the bed. He then removed Zach's nearly over saturated diaper and started licking and sucking everywhere his tongue could reach. Zach was moaning and groaning, writhing and squirming, enjoying the sensations very much. His little pecker was at its full mast and pulsing rapidly, but Tyler was not sucking it yet, he wanted to leave that for afterward. He then got a lube covered finger into place and started toying with Zach's very hot ass, slowly working him until he was loose enough, and then once Zach was ready, Tyler changed positions.

Tyler had decided that Zach should be on the edge of the bed and he would stand, thus enabling them to look at each other more easily, so he slid off the bed and pulled Zach by his feet until his little ass was just hanging over the edge and then put Zach's feet up on his chest and moved into position. As slow as he was able to, he entered the tiny little hole, that stretched an amazing amount, and they both moaned lowly at the insertion.

“Oh baby, you feel so good.” Tyler moaned out as he reached bottom.

“You too.” Zach also groaned out, he loved this very much, especially from the person he loved most in the world.

Tyler started a slow gentle rocking motion, only pulling out slightly, and then moving back in. In this manner he kept up their love making for as long as he was able to do so, which was nearly twenty minutes, something of which surprised him when he was finished, but had he been thinking with the right head, it would have told him he did not have that much time to spare. Finally though, both of them did have a nice powerful morning cum, and Tyler slumped to his knees, his head ended up resting right in Zach's tasty crotch. 

It was a full minute later that Tyler came down from is orgasm and decided that, since he was already in somewhat of a good position, he should give Zach what he had promised. So he began licking and sucking in and around Zach's groin and Zach was again moaning and groaning, and his penis, which had lost no hardness at all, was pulsing, waiting for action, action that Tyler was all to pleased to give it. All of a sudden, with no warning at all to Zach, Tyler engulfed the little boys entire package. With a squeak and a moan, that Tyler was afraid would wake the boys, Tyler started sucking. 

What Tyler failed to realize though, was that both boys were already awake and standing in the open door, watching the spectacle with delight. 

Tyler worked quickly to bring off his young lover, as he had realized he was getting seriously low on time, and his efforts paid off. Soon Zach was having another mind blowing little orgasm. He was moaning and groaning and vibrating all over the place, and Tyler actually had to hold the boy down. Finally the orgasm ended and Zach slumped down with a silly grin covering his face.

“Wow, that was incredible.” Zach said nearly a full minute later.

“Tell me about it.” Tyler said and Zach started to sit up and then got a worried look on his face.

“What is it baby?” Tyler asked, noticing the look, Zach just gave a look to the door and Tyler turned around.

“Oh, hi Aidan and Zane. You weren't really supposed to see that, we were playing like big boys sometimes do, but other people aren't supposed to see. I guess I should've closed and locked the door.” Tyler said, upset but covering it as best he could. He did not want either boy to think it was wrong that they saw that.

“What doing daddy?” Aidan asked.

“We were, um, we were helping each other out. Why don't you boys go on downstairs and grab a granola bar each, and play with some toys 'til we come down okay.” Tyler said, trying to get their minds on something else, and it worked.

They exited the room, Aidan grabbing Zane's hand and leading him downstairs.

“Oh no, whatdowedo?” Zach asked all upset.

“Don't worry about it. They're too young yet to understand fully what they saw, unless we make a big deal about it, then they won't either. We'll have to tell your mom though, but she already knows about us anyway. But I really don't have time right now to worry about it. I only have ten minutes before I have to be signed onto my phone. I haven't even had a shower yet, and I smell like a brothel. Oh well, a diaper and a robe is all that I need today, I just won't be going outside I guess.” Tyler said with a weak smile on his face.

“Zane is a little blabber mouth though, he might say something in front of someone, but I guess we can't do anything now huh!” Zach said with a bit of a scowl on his face.

“No, you may as well go hop in the shower and get cleaned up, I need to get ready to get to work.”

“Nah, if you smell, then so do I, we can have a shower later, hopefully mommy isn't back 'til after you get off work and we can have a shower then.” Zach grinned.

“Okay, if you're sure, then let's get diapered. Just normal thickness today though.”

Zach nodded and they diapered each other lovingly, and Tyler grabbed his phone and signed on with only a minute to spare. For the rest of the day, while Tyler was on the phone, Zach watched the boys. He even got them some cereal for breakfast, changed their diapers, and played with them and generally kept them busy and out of the way so that Tyler would not have any problems. Finally though Tyler was signed off his phone for the day, just a few minutes after one thirty.

“I have to thank you baby for helping out today, you kept the boys nice and quiet, and not once did I have to ask Aidan to keep it down. He sometimes, as all three year olds do, forgets to keep the noise down when I'm on a call.” Tyler said with a quick kiss to Zach's cute little nose.

“It was fun, but let's go lock ourselves in our room and have some real fun?” Zach asked with a grin on his face.

“Sounds like fun, but let's get the boys up for a nap first, and then we can play and then we can have a shower, we both stink pretty bad.”

“Yeah, we do, but I think I kinda like it.” Zach said with an impish grin.

“I do a bit as well, although it's starting to get a bit too powerful, and I certainly wouldn't want anyone else to smell me like this.” Tyler admitted.

“Me neither.”

The boys were then ushered up the stairs to Aidan's bedroom, where both Tyler and Zach took a boy and changed their diapers. They were then herded up the ladder and into bed, where they curled up together and fell asleep. Tyler and Zach then went to their room, as Zach had called it and would from then on, and started kissing each other deeply, Tyler having to kneel to do so.

“You still want to try and put your peepee in my bum baby?”

“Yes please.” Zach said excitedly.

“I'll lay on my back then and pull my legs up, the rest will be up to you, you do what you want to do, and I'll love it.” Tyler said, ripping his diaper off.

“Sounds awesome.” Zach said as Tyler was climbing into bed and laying down, Zach also ripping his diaper off.

Zach nearly dove onto the bed and into Tyler's crotch, and started licking and sucking everywhere. He slowly moved down until his face was buried deep in the furrow of Tyler's ass crack. Zach was really starting to eat him out, jabbing his talented little tongue in and out just as far as he could. Suddenly though, Tyler was aware that it was not only Zach's tongue in his hole, but also at least one finger from each hand were in there as well. He was climbing to new, totally unknown heights, places he had never been, never thought he would be. He was moaning and groaning so loudly that had he not had the presence of mind to cover his face with a pillow, it surely would have waken the two sleeping boys. He was also trying to keep the movements down so that he did not hurt Zach, as he could easily do if he moved wrong and Zach was buried in there. Soon Zach crawled out of the cozy little home he had been enjoying, and then with a few drops of lube added to his throbbing little erection and smeared all over, he moved in and in one swift motion, buried himself to the hilt.

“Holy shit.” Zach gasped out.

“Holy fuck.” Tyler groaned out.

Neither one of them was prepared for how good it would feel, and they both had to pause to let the sensations drop a little before they could continue, and that included breathing. Once they both took a gasp of air, Zach started moving in and out as far as he was able to. He slipped out a few times, until he got used to it, but he soon did, and then was riding his lover like an old pro. Tyler for his part was amazed that a boy that had hardly three inches, fully erect, could cause these feelings in him, but Zach certainly was. He had never imagined in his wildest dreams that it would feel this good. He was no anal virgin, but there had never been a real dick in him before, only his toys, but they never came close to the feelings he was experiencing now.

“Oh oh oh oh my god, it's happening.” Zach screeched out and his body went rigid and then started pulsing and vibrating as if he were having a seizure, and for a few seconds that was exactly what it looked like. He then went completely limp and slumped down on Tyler, completely passed out. He had gone into complete sensory overload with that orgasm.

“Well, I think he liked it.” Tyler chuckled.

He rolled to the side and held Zach so that he would not fall, and gently lowered him to the bed so that he was laying on his back. For once his penis was totally soft, and it looked amazingly small at the moment, Tyler thought. He went to the bathroom and started a nice hot bath for the two of them, adding some baby oil to the water to soften their skin and make them smell nice. He grabbed towels and a cloth while he waited for the water to be at the right level, and once it was, Tyler shut off the water and went to retrieve his still sleeping boyfriend. Tyler easily picked Zach up and carried him to the bathroom, not once did Zach even stir as if he were about to wake up. Tyler had purposely grabbed Zach so that his back was to Tyler's front, so that when he sat in the water, Zach would be sitting against Tyler. Once he lowered them both in the water, Tyler started stroking the skin of Zach's chest lightly with his fingers, caressing him lovingly. It was a full ten minutes later that Zach finally came to, almost with a start, to find he was in the bath.

“Hello baby, glad you finally woke up.” Tyler whispered lovingly into Zach's left ear.

“Wow.” Zach stated simply.

“Liked that a little did you?” 

“Liked it lots times a thousand, no, times a million.” Zach said, not able to fully comprehend yet, and most never do, what happened to him.

“It looked like it, and I enjoyed it very much as well. You may be just a little guy, but not where it counts, you gave me as much joy as you got as well, and you know what, I love you more than words can say.” Tyler again whispered.

“And I love you too, so much it hurts.” Zach said, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Tyler saw it and caught it with his index finger and licked it up.

“Only tears of happiness from here on out right. Well we should get cleaned and dressed sometime soon, the water's already starting to cool down a bit.”

“That's right, I'm not gonna let him make me sad or mad any more. If I ever see him again I'm gonna kick him in the balls very hard.” Zach said, pouring out a little more of the anger he felt.

“And no one would stop you from doing it, however, it really wouldn't change things, and it really wouldn't make you feel any better. Sometimes revenge is just not worth the effort put into it, sometimes it's better to forgive and forget. No you shouldn't forgive him, for what he did to you no one could ever forgive, but instead, maybe hope that he never hurts another boy just like you. No, you shouldn't forget what he did to you, it's too much a part of who you are now, instead you should forget the pain and the anger that it caused. And last but not least, I don't want you bottling up your feelings about what happened any more. Both your mom and I love you very much, and we know what happened, so if ever you're scared, confused, angry, sad, mad, depressed, or anything at all, I want you to come talk to one of us okay, because holding all that in can cause major problems for you later on. You had a good cry earlier, the first one I suspect, and it helped to purge lots of those feelings, but not all. There'll be more.” Tyler was again whispering into Zach's ear.

“But why wouldn't it make me feel better, I could cause him some of the pain he gave to me, that would make me feel lots better? And I'll never forgive him, but I'll try and forget him, and I'll always come talk to you, I love you.”

“Think about it, how much pain could you cause him. Lots, but only for a short period of time right? Well in order for it to truly be revenge, you'd have to hurt him lots over a long period of time. But causing that kind of hurt, well it wears away at the good parts of a person, it'd make you bitter and even more angry. I know it really doesn't make lots of sense right now, but revenge never feels quite as good as you think it will, it usually just ends up leaving you feeling just as bad as you did before. I'll also tell you something, your father had to have been a very sick person to have done all that to you, no, he shouldn't be forgiven, he should be pitied. Now, you want to know what my favorite measure of revenge is?”

“I think I understand what you mean, and I know what you're saying is true, 'cause I trust you. What revenge do you like, I thought you said revenge was bad?”

“Yes, revenge is bad for you, unless you do it in a positive way. I work through it all, which I'll help you with, I then forgive and forget. Once you understand what all the feelings you're going through are, and where they're coming from, then you can deal with anything. Above all else is to love, for love is the answer, not hate. Anger is also the enemy, it'll eat you up and spit you out, not to mention it's a useless emotion as far as I'm concerned.” Tyler said, giving his views.

“How come you know so much about this stuff, it all sounds so gentle and loving?”

“Well, I love to read, and I've read a lot about human psychology. Now of course this isn't what many would believe, it's a lot about what others have written and what I've taken from it myself and then reworded in my own ways, as I feel it should be. And really, I think it makes a lot of sense. Come on, no more talking, stand up and let me wash you, you dirty little boy.” Tyler said playfully.

“Not the only one.” Zach said with a grin as he stood up.

“Nope.” Tyler grinned.

He then washed his little lover from head to toe, especially in the diaper areas, and then he got up on his knees on Zach's prompting and Zach did the same for him. They then got out and dried off.

“I like being bathed by you, it feels so soft and loving.” Zach said as they were walking to the bedroom, again, hand in hand.

“And I like being bathed by you too, you're so gentle and loving as well, not to mention your hands are still so soft and feel really good on my skin.”

“Can we suck each other before we get diapered?”

“We just got clean and now you want to go get all dirty again, okay.” Tyler said playfully. 

He picked Zach up and tossed him on the bed and then jumped in after him. Tyler then grabbed the still giggling Zach and rolled him onto his back and Tyler noticed the horny little boy was already as hard as can be, so with no further thoughts, he attacked the tasty little treat, having no pretense of foreplay. Tyler worked quickly to bring Zach off, and within only a few minutes Zach was gone to another world, but not passing out this time.

“Oh man I love that so much.” Zach sighed out a few moments later.

“And I love doing it to you baby.” Tyler said with a warm smile.

“You're next, lay down, I want my treat.” Zach said with a grin.

“Okay.” Tyler said and then laid down and waited, his prominent erection marking the way that Zach was headed.

Zach too did everything he knew to do to bring Tyler off rapidly, and he did, soon Tyler was exploding a good sized load into Zach's eagerly sucking mouth.

“Mm, mm, so tasty, I wish I could get that ten times a day.” Zach said while smacking his lips cutely.

“I wish I could give it to you ten times a day, but I'm afraid I'd probably die after the fourth or maybe the fifth.” Tyler said with a grin.

“Wouldn't want that huh?” Zach asked with a grin.

“Nope. Should we get diapered now?”

“Okay, can we go ultra thick again?”

“No, your mom will probably be here soon and then you'll have to go home, so there's no point, we'll just go regular this time.”

“Oh, okay. I guess I'll have to be happy with that huh?” Zach asked with a grin.

“Yep. Let me go get the stuff, then I'll get my big baby all diapered up so he doesn't have an accident all over the place.” Tyler teased.

“Then I'll do the same for you so that you don't have an accident all over. Can we look at those new pictures you took this morning when we get downstairs?”

“Sure thing baby.”

They then got each other all diapered and dressed and Tyler grabbed the camera, that was still in the bedroom, and went downstairs. They were just heading down the last flight of stairs when the doorbell rang, so they turned around and went back up the stairs to the door.

“Hi Janice, good to see you back, how did it go?” Tyler asked as he opened the door.

“Hi Tyler, hi baby, it went not too bad, but I have to talk to you both about it, but how are you guys?”

“We're real good.” Zach answered.

“I can tell, you're positively glowing baby.” Janice teased Zach, but Zach did not understand.

“Come on upstairs and we can sit and talk in comfort.” Tyler offered.

She nodded and they headed to the living room and the boys sat on the couch and Janice took the love seat.

“Well it went about as well as I suspected it would, and the reason he called was for the reason I had feared. It seems he couldn't keep his pecker in his pants, and he's in big trouble. He's out on a hefty bail of a half million dollars, but he says that with all the evidence they have on him, he'll be going to jail for a long time, and that's with the best lawyer he can find, so he's just going to defend himself and take what they give him, that was on my prompting. I told him that if he fought it, then I'd take the tape to the police and have it added as evidence, and then played the tape. He'll have it arranged so that his child support is still paid from his trust fund, so we won't have to worry about money, and he's even going to up it a bit, again on my prompting. He was one of those spoiled little trust fund babies, so he has tons of money, he just hates spending it.” Janice said, not sad, not upset, just stating it.

“What did he do to the boy mommy?”

“I'd rather not say Zach, it was pretty bad.”

“Mommy, he did the same to me, and maybe even worse, I want to know.” Zach said simply.

“And I hate to say it, but he has just as much right to know as anyone does.” Tyler added.

“Yeah, I guess you're both right. Well from what I understand, he befriended this little eight year old boy that had no father, he was the father the boy didn't have. Then one day he started having sex with the boy, and threatened him that his mommy would die if he ever told anyone. He was apparently very rough with the poor boy and the mother noticed some odd bruises that night when he came home, and when she asked about them, he refused to say. She knew who he was with, as she let them go out, so when she started looking closer at the bruises, and realized they all led into the boys pants. She made him strip, and then she saw what had happened, no way to hide it, she immediately knew who did it. She took him to the hospital instantly and they did a rape kit on him, and have every shred of proof needed to throw the bastard away for years.” Janice said sadly.

“I'm glad that he was caught and that he'll be going to jail for a long time, he deserves it. I won't have to go tell anyone though will I?”

“No, for now no one knows about what he did to you, but if we had to, we'd both go there and testify to make sure he doesn't do this to someone else. I'd hoped that he wouldn't do it again, but I guess I was wrong. I'm just glad the boy only had to endure it the one time.”

“Poor boy, I wish it hadn't have happened to him, but this way it gets that man off the streets for a long time now.” Tyler said.

“Do you know who the boy is?” Zach asked curiously.

“No baby, and if you wanted to meet him, which I don't think would be a good idea, there'd be no way for you to know him, he lives two hours away.” Janice said.

“Oh, I didn't know he moved. I'd like to meet the boy though to tell him he isn't alone.” Zach said softly.

“Yeah, that was one of my conditions, he had to move out of town, see a therapist, and of course never ever do it again. The only reason he called at all, was because he knew that he wouldn't be able to hide it from me, so he figured he had to tell me before I found out from the papers.”

“Did he at least keep the other part of the deal up?” Tyler asked.

“No, he said he hasn't seen one at all, I almost told him that I was going to the police right then and there, but figured no point in adding insult to injury. It was kinda funny though when I played the tape for him, the blood completely ran out of his face and he started to shake. I told him that this tape was being kept, and if and when he ever got out of prison, if he ever touched another child, and I found out about it, I'd release it. With the record he'll have, that'd be three strikes and he'd never see daylight outside of a prisons walls again. I really hope he listens this time, although given how child molesters are thought of in prison, we may not have to worry about it.” Janice said, her looks bordering on a grin.

“Yeah, and that's what scares me most about us. He and I wouldn't be differentiated at all, I'd be considered just as bad, no matter what.” Tyler said sadly.

“Yes, I know that, and it's sad. However you have no fears from me, and I know that Zach won't tell anyone.”

“Yeah, but what about Zane?” Zach asked.

“What about him?” Janice asked in a confused manner.

“Well, he and Aidan kinda caught us earlier, we forgot to close and lock the door this morning, and we thought they were still sleeping.” Zach said.

“Oh, well then, I guess we just have to hope that he didn't really understand what was happening, and as long as none of us makes a big deal of it, he's likely to just forget about it.” Janice said.

“Tyler said the same thing, I hope it works.” Zach said, a look of fear on his face.

“So, speaking of Zane, where exactly is he anyway?”

“Oh, he and Aidan are up having a nap, they should be up very soon though I imagine.”

“Okay then. I'm going to head home, send them both home in a while and I'll talk to you later, oh and here's your recorder.” Janice said as she was standing to leave.

“Okay Janice, talk to you later.”

“Bye mommy.”

“Bye babies.” Janice said and went down and got her sandals back on and headed out.

Tyler and Zach went downstairs to do what they were originally going to do and were about half way through looking through all the pictures when a pair of very soggy diaper boys walked in the room, still rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

“Well hello soaker's, is the bed wet at all, and how did you sleep?” Tyler asked.

“Good daddy, it not wet.” Aidan answered.

“Good, I want you two to go play, I want to get some pictures of the two of you playing in those very wet diapers, they're cute.”

“Okay.” They both said.

They went and started playing and Tyler started taking even more pictures. Zach pulled his pants down a bit so that his diaper would also show and then went to play with the boys, making sure that his diaper showed at times, especially when he lifted his arms. Tyler was loving it and so were the boys.

“I think that's enough for now, Aidan, can you go get you and Zane a couple clean diapers and the wipes please, and bring Zane's clothes down too please?” Tyler asked.

“Okay.” Aidan said and grabbed Zane's hand to come and help.

They came back downstairs a few minutes later with the requested items and Tyler and Zach made quick work of getting the two toddlers all cleaned up. Once they were freshly diapered, Zane was dressed.

“Well Zach, should we get you out of your diaper then so you boys can go home?” Tyler asked.

“Nah, I think I'll just leave it, no one's outside anyway, and I'll be going right in the house.” Zach said confidently.

“Sure you want to take the chance that someone will see you?”

“Yeah sure.”

“Okay then. You boys go on up, Aidan you can help Zane get his shoes on, and we'll be right up.” Tyler said in excuse to get the two youngsters out of the room for a minute.

Once they were gone Tyler picked Zach up and held him under his diapered bottom and went in for a kiss, a kiss that was well received by the little boy in his arms. Together they shared a nice gentle kiss, and with a gasp each, they parted.

“I love you baby, you can come over tomorrow afternoon if you like.”

“I'd love that. Can I spend the night again?”

“Well, you should probably spend some time with your mommy as well, but why don't we say you can spend the weekends, ask her what she thinks of that, and then we can all talk it over.”

“Okay.” Zach said excitedly.

They then went upstairs and found that Zane was waiting with his shoes already on, so Zach got his on and they headed out.

For the rest of the week Tyler almost did not see Zach at all, and he was not liking it at all. Only twice was he able to come over in the evenings, but they made the most of the little amount of time they had together. Janice knew that they wanted to spend more time together, but she was busily trying to get Zach his school supplies, as school was to start in a week, and it needed to get done. It had been agreed upon that Zach would spend the whole weekend, from Friday afternoon until Sunday afternoon, and Janice even agreed to watch Aidan for the same time so that the two little boys could play together, it was well received by all, and they all impatiently awaited the weekend to arrive.

Chapter 4

“Well baby, I'm off work for the weekend now, we're all by ourselves for the entire time, what do you have in mind?”

“I need you in me right now please.”

“Only if I get to have you inside me first.”

“Okay.” Zach said brightly.

They nearly ran up to their bedroom, stripping all the way there, and by the time they reached the bedroom, they were totally naked. Tyler grabbed the lube, hopped up on the bed and got into position. Zach took the lube that Tyler offered to him, opened it up, and set it down so that it was ready for the coming attraction. He first dove in with his face and hands and ate Tyler out totally, and fingered him as deeply as his little fingers could reach, it was none the less driving Tyler mad with lust and he had to have Zach in him now.

“Oh please, you have to start now, I need you in me please?” Tyler gasped out.

Not wanting to torture the man he loved more than life itself any longer, he grabbed the lube and applied a few drops to his dick, smeared it in, and climbed into place. In one quick jab, Zach was buried balls deep in Tyler's hot ass, and both of them moaned at the sensations this caused. Neither of them caring at the moment for this to last, Zach went full at it, and with the limited experience he now had, he did far better this time, not even slipping out once. He was also grinding his little hips and rotating them to increase both their pleasure, as Tyler always did to him, and it was so much better for him, and by the moans Tyler was putting out, Zach surmised correctly that the same held true for Tyler. With deep growls from each, they both shared an equally powerful orgasm, and Tyler's first shot sprayed Zach right in the face, the rest landing on his and Zach's chests and stomachs.

“Oh man, I still can't believe that that feels so good!” Zach moaned out as he finally started to come down from his cum.

“Tell me about it.”

“Your turn now, now fill me up please?”

“Okay baby, your wish is my command.” Tyler said with a wide grin.

Zach laid down and Tyler dove in and pushed Zach's legs up and back and then dove in with his face and started tonguing Zach's hot ass, really eating him out. Zach was moaning and groaning so deeply that Tyler was glad that Aidan was not there at the moment. After a few minutes though, Tyler's tongue was getting very sore, so he pulled out, grabbed the lube that was still on the bed, lubed up, and got into position and slid in in an agonizingly slow manner. They both moaned lowly at this the entire time Tyler was sliding in. 

Once fully inserted, Tyler stayed still for nearly a minute, just looking into Zach's cute little face, the love they were transmitting between them at the time was phenomenal, and they both could feel it radiating like the heat from an oven. When Tyler felt that they were both ready, he started pulling out just as slowly as he had put it in, once he was almost all the way out, he held there for a few seconds and then went back in as slow again, and again paused for a few seconds. He kept this rhythm up for the better part of ten minutes, each in and out stroke taking a few seconds and then a pause at both top and bottom stroke for another few seconds. With such a slow motion, neither one of them was getting anywhere near to orgasm yet, but Tyler found that his muscles were starting to protest from holding the positions for so long. 

So all of a sudden Tyler leaned forward, grabbed Zach by the shoulders, and then rolled them both so that he was now on his back, and Zach could ride him. With a little grin, Zach started moving, but he too kept a very slow motion. For another ten minutes they rode slowly up the inclining slope of orgasm, and then with a near bellow from each, they exploded in their orgasms, and Zach fell forward, gasping for breath as much as Tyler was.

“Wow, that was totally awesome.” Zach said five minutes later when he came down enough to form a coherent sentence.

“I'm not so sure that's a strong enough definition for what that was.” Tyler said, still seeing stars.

“Yeah, and you're still hard inside me, I can feel you.” Zach said and then started quickly bouncing on Tyler's still erect member.

“Oh god baby, you're gonna kill me, but damn does that feel good, oh don't stop, I'm gonna cum again, oh oh oh god.” Tyler started out in a low moan and then ended in a squeal. This was probably the first time Tyler had ever had a rapid fire orgasm like that, and he ended up passing out from the over stimulation.

“That was fun.” Zach giggled and groaned as he felt Tyler's now limp dick slip from his little bum.

Zach got up and went and started a bath and poured in some oil, lots more than was necessary, since he did not know how much to add, and then grabbed towels and a cloth. He then left the tub filling and then went back to the bedroom and attempted to wake Tyler up. He started out by whispering in his ear, when that did not work, he switched to kissing Tyler, but that did not work either, so he went to the last resort. He had found out that Tyler had very ticklish armpits, and with an almost evil grin, he started tickling Tyler's ultra sensitive armpits. At first Tyler only squirmed and giggled, but soon he was howling in his sleep and writhing all over, and then finally his eyes flew open and he grabbed the boy who was torturing him, but it was already too late for his bladder, as it released just as he was grabbing Zach, and he ended up peeing all over them both, the bulk of it landing on Zach's back.

“Ah, you're peeing on me.” Zach giggled.

“I couldn't help it, I always pee when someone tickles me, it's your fault.” Tyler said, not mad or embarrassed at all.

“Good thing you have that mattress protector on your bed and I'm running a bath for us then huh. Now get up and carry me to the bath you big baby.” Zach teased.

“Yes, yes, and yes master!” Tyler answered happily.

By then Tyler had of course clamped down and had stopped peeing, but as soon as he got Zach in the bath, he lifted the lid to the toilet and started peeing, because he was about to burst.

“Ah, much better. You do realize though, that the next time you pass out, you're going to get the same treatment right?” Tyler asked with a grin as he was climbing in the tub.

“Oh right, I never thought about that. I thought you didn't like revenge though?” Zach asked, trying to find a loophole he could use.

“Oh yes, but for certain things, even I'll bend the rules, and in this case, revenge, sweet revenge will be mine.” Tyler said with the best evil laugh he could manage.

“Oops. Sorry.” Zach tried next.

“Nope, sorry, no pleas of pity will get you off, and no, you won't even see it coming, I'll get you when you least expect it.” Tyler said, still with an evil grin on his face.

“Awe nuts.” Zach said as he slipped down in the tub, leaning against Tyler as he sat down, submitting himself to the worst.

For the next twenty minutes they just laid in the tub together, Tyler stroking Zach's little chest lightly, and Zach luxuriating in the attention he was getting. He knew that his mom loved him, she just never showed it, and she almost never held him, so he loved these quiet moments with Tyler when they just cuddled and did not even talk. 

Without either of them saying a word, Zach knew that it was time to start getting cleaned, so he got up and stood in front of Tyler who had already grabbed the cloth and the baby wash. Tyler lovingly washed his little baby lover and then Zach did the same for Tyler, also using the baby wash. Once they were both nice and clean, they climbed out of the tub and dried each other off and went to their bedroom.

“Tyler, could we get really thickly diapered again, I really liked that a lot?”

“Of course baby, and then we can go watch movies and eat and drink all sorts of bad stuff all night long.” Tyler said with a quick kiss.

“Awesome.” Zach said, and that was just what they did.

During the movies, Zach stayed right cuddled up in front of Tyler who was laying down and holding Zach protectively, occasionally stroking either Zach's skin or diaper, but not sexually. They watched two movies, having a light dinner in between the two, and then decided it was bedtime, so went up to bed. They kissed and cuddled and whispered softly to each other for a few minutes and then fell asleep, happy and satisfied.

“Good morning baby, how do you feel this morning?” Tyler whispered as he saw that Zach finally came awake. He had been laying there watching his little lover for the last half an hour, and loved the way he looked so peaceful when he slept.

“I feel great, I feel so loved. I love waking up next to you.” Zach sighed out, the love nearly pouring out every pore in his body.

“And you should feel loved baby, I love you so much that I hurt so bad when you're not around, and I too love waking up next to you. I have a really good idea for us to do today. My dad showed me a trail, when I was a kid, that leads up to a really nice secluded mountain lake. No one else knows about it, so we can be totally free up there. I'll take my camera and we can get some pictures of you in just your diapers in nature, then we can strip and go swimming. Our diapers should hold 'til we get there, it takes almost an hour to drive there and about another hour to hike up there, it's almost five now so if we go get breakfast and then pack up we can get there early enough to have a good day.”

“That sounds really awesome, I love hiking.”

“Good, let's go downstairs then, get some breakfast and then we can pack a few things and get going.” Tyler said, almost as excited as Zach was.

They went downstairs, had some cereal, fruit, and toast and then packed a good lunch and some drinks into Tyler's hiking pack, grabbed the camera and set it all by the door. They now had a problem though, they were both very thickly diapered, and it was going to be a hot day out, so they wanted to wear shorts, but the car was not parked right in front of the house, so they would have to walk to it. Finally Tyler decided on some loose fitting pants they could easily take off and sweaters to tie around their waists to hide the bulge. Finally all ready to go, they headed to the car. As it turns out though, they really did not have much to worry about, it was not even five am on a Saturday morning, and it did not appear as if another house was even awake yet. 

They climbed in the car and headed out for the hour long drive and they chatted the entire way while Zach was cuddled up to Tyler as close as he could get. They both enjoyed the drive, but when they got to the secluded driveway that led to the hiking trail nearly no one knew about, they were both getting excited. It was about another five minutes on the little dirt, well whatever you would call it, because it sure was not a road, and then they parked in the only place there was to park.

“We're finally here. It'll probably be a little cool out still, so we'll want to put our sweaters on, but as we warm up we can take our clothes off as we need to. You walk in front so that I can get lots of great pictures, but make sure to stop every so often and really show off your hot little body in that huge diaper. The trail is pretty easy to follow, so just follow it and you can't go wrong.” Tyler told Zach.

“Wicked, and you bet. This is gonna be so much fun.” Zach said and then did as he was pretty much asked to do. The entire little over an hour hike, Zach would walk for a bit and then turn and point at something, but he was not just doing it for show, he really was asking all sorts of questions and pointing out all sorts of really neat things. As they went on, and they got hotter, they both started shedding their clothes until Zach was in only a pair of thin, and too small, cotton shorts that left absolutely nothing to the imagination as to what he was wearing. Tyler too was down to the same thing, except his shorts were not quite so small on him as Zach's were, and they were nylon. 

“We finally made it, this is so awesome.” Zach cheered as they were standing on the edge of the lake.

“Yes it is. Now strip off the shorts and do some posing all over the place, have some fun.” Tyler said.

“Okay.” Zach cheered, he very much loved his pictures being taken, especially in his diapers. 

For almost an hour Zach ran around, playing on everything and doing all sorts of fun stuff; from hanging from tree branches, both right side up and up side down, that one was super hot Tyler thought, to playing on and around large rocks, and anything else he wanted to do. Zach finished at the lake where he was playing and splashing in the water, and Tyler managed to get rapid fire shots of Zach falling in the water and the resulting splash. Zach thought it hilarious himself and just stayed in the water, splashing about, sitting in the ankle deep water and causing his super thick diapers to completely swell up with water. 

Once Zach was certain that the diaper was at maximum capacity, he started to stand, he did so slowly and made sure to bend almost completely over so that Tyler could get some awesome shots of the incredibly full diaper. He then walked over to Tyler, and with a grin on his face started to undo the tapes holding the mass of sodden diapers on him. As soon as one was released, they all did so of their own free will, and within seconds, Zach was standing naked, hard, and very proud in front of Tyler. Then with an even bigger grin, Zach turned and took off for the water and Tyler got dozens of great shots of Zach's cute bare ass running into the water and playing. Tyler figured he now had plenty of photos, his memory card was very nearly full, and he wanted a few more on the way down of him just wearing a Pampers diaper, so he put the camera back in its case and stripped off his shorts and diaper and joined Zach in the cool clear mountain water.

“I can't wait to see all the great pictures you took today, they're gonna be awesome.” Zach said as Tyler came into the water and he swam up and gave Tyler a big hug.

“Me too, there are going to be some really wicked ones in there, that's for sure. Although I'll probably delete the ones of you that show your peepee, especially since it's hard.”

“Why?”

“Well let's just say that if anyone were to see those two or three pictures, I'd be in serious trouble. As it is, pictures of boys in diapers is already bad enough.” Tyler explained.

“That bites! I at least want to see them before you delete them okay.”

“I know baby, but as it is, I'm taking huge risks even taking pictures of you, and making love to you is worse yet, well I guess we may as well keep them, how much more trouble could I get in right.” Tyler said with a shrug.

“That really sucks! If you ever got in trouble 'cause of being with me, I'd yell and scream and kick and bite, 'til they had no choice but to listen to me.” Zach said emphatically.

“Thank you baby, that means a lot to me. Unfortunately it'd mean nothing to almost anyone else. All we can do is be careful and not get caught.” Tyler again said with a shrug.

“Do you think we can make love up here safely?” Zach asked.

“I think it'd be about as safe as at home, I have a blanket and the lube in the pack, let's go baby, I want you to make love to me first.”

“Okay baby, I'd really like that.” Zach said while grabbing Tyler's hand and they walked slowly to where the pack was resting. Tyler opened up the pack and came across the lube first, so handed that to Zach, who took it happily. Tyler then found the blanket, it had somehow worked its way right to the bottom of the pack, and pulled it out. He took the blanket down to the sandy beach on the edge of the lake and spread it out, Zach standing right there beside him. Once the blanket was laid out, Tyler laid down on his back and pulled his knees up for Zach.

Zach dove right in and started preparing his lover for their lovemaking, however Zach did actually enjoy this nearly as much. He dug right in and only stopped when he was getting very sore, once he lubed himself up a bit, he slipped right in, and both he and Tyler moaned out at the feelings.

“Oh baby, you feel so good inside me, I don't know how I lived without this for so long.” Tyler moaned out.

“Never knew what you were missing 'til I came along.” Zach said smartly.

“Tell me about it.” Tyler said again in a moan as Zach was slowly burying himself inside of Tyler.

Zach was keeping up as slow a pace as he was able to, he still did not have Tyler's control, but he was getting better, and this time he lasted a good fifteen minutes before speeding up to have his release. Tyler, for his part, was trying to hold off on shooting with every bit of strength he had, he wanted his entire load to be inside his baby, and he did it. Zach had his powerful cum and Tyler held his in. Zach collapsed on top of Tyler for the better part of five minutes before he finally came down enough to collect himself.

“Come here baby and squat right down over my face, I want to give you a good licking?” Tyler asked seductively.

“Okay, that sounds extra awesome!” Zach said and then pulled out of Tyler, he was still hard and buried in Tyler's ass, and went and sat on his lovers face as requested. 

Tyler found that this was far more enjoyable, he did not get so sore, nearly as fast, and he could really dig in deep and touch every pleasure spot both inside and outside of Zach's hot little body. Zach was moaning and bouncing slightly, and every so often when Tyler hit one of his really sensitive spots he would squeak or squeal, but finally Tyler had about as much as he could take, and he was getting a little lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, as well as his tongue was killing him, and his head was taking a beating from Zach bouncing. He quickly searched for the lube with his hands and found it, he expertly lubed himself up while Zach was still on his face, and then in one swift move, Tyler picked up, spun around, and dropped Zach right onto his waiting cock.

“Oh fuck.” They both hissed out at the same time.

“Oh baby, you feel amazing, ride me please?” Tyler groaned out.

“You feel awesome inside me.” Zach gasped out.

Zach then leaned forward a bit, put his hands on Tyler's chest and started grinding himself forward and backward for a few seconds, and then side to side for a few seconds, and then back to the first way. He kept doing that for maybe two minutes before Tyler had the first of three cums that Zach was going to ride him through. Zach of course saw and felt Tyler go through the first orgasm, but instead of stopping, he just picked up the speed a little more and worked Tyler a little more until he had another orgasm, this time though he lasted about five minutes, but again Zach did not stop. He continued riding, this time though, he started moving just a little faster than before, but kept the same motions, Tyler was near screaming now from the extreme pleasure that Zach was giving to him, and this time Tyler lasted nearly ten minutes before he came again, the third and final time of the morning, he also passed out completely during the final cum.

“Wow, that was awesome.” Zach said as he lifted himself off the now completely limp dick.

Zach though was still very hard, painful even, so he took matters into his own hand and jacked off while kissing and licking Tyler's groin, he jacked through two orgasms until he was satisfied. Once he was done he laid down next to his big lover and curled up and went to sleep as well. They slept for nearly an hour before Tyler woke up. He was still completely weak, had a fog on his brain, was still seeing stars, his dick felt as though it had gone through a meat grinder it was so tender, and he thought it would be days before he would be able to get it up again, yet he was smiling and swore he would do it again in a heartbeat. He gently rolled over and kissed his little lover awake.

“Hey there baby, you should have put a diaper on I think, you peed.” Tyler said, pointing at the blanket.

“Oh shoot, I was so tired I never even thought about it.” Zach said, a little upset.

“Nothing to be upset about, it happens to the best of us, and not like it can't be washed right. Let me grab you the wipes and a clean diaper, I want to take some pics of you diapering yourself, I think that'd be hot, and then we should head home.”

“Okay, that sounds fun too.”

And so they did just that, Zach cleaned and diapered himself while Tyler took more pictures, by the time he finished, Tyler had only twenty pictures worth of space left on the memory card, it would do he figured. Tyler then got himself all diapered up and they packed up everything, including the used diapers, in plastic bags of course, and headed back down the hill. Tyler of course taking some very awesome pictures on the way. Tyler managed to make it all the way down and had one more picture left in the camera, so Zach laid sprawled on the hood of the car for that one. 

“Well baby, we filled the memory card, that means there are about five hundred or so pictures in here. Let's get dressed and head home.”

“Wow, I can't wait to see them all, it's going to be so awesome.” 

They got dressed again and climbed in the car, Zach cuddling as close to Tyler again as he could, and they drove home.

“What should we do now baby?” Tyler asked once they got home.

“Let's go upstairs.” Zach said simply.

“How did I know you were going to say something like that, you sir, are insatiable!” Tyler grinned.

“What's that mean?” Zach asked curiously.

“Insatiable means that you can't get enough of something. Insatiable also means you're going to kill me before too long.” Tyler answered with a grin.

“Then I'm definitely in, in, that word you said, can't get enough of you.” Zach said with a huge grin of his own.

“Then you go on upstairs and get ready, I want to get this stuff put away quickly.” Tyler said, holding up the pack to show what stuff he was referring to.

“Okay.”

Zach took off like a shot up the stairs and Tyler laughed when he saw Zach's shirt fly behind him as he must have whipped it off. Tyler was also willing to bet he would find Zach's shorts on the stairs as well. Tyler quickly got everything put away, including taking the camera downstairs and putting the pack in the storage room on its hook. He then sauntered up the stairs, not wanting to be too quick, he wanted Zach to be very hot and horny, not like he was not normally anyway. When he reached the bedroom he saw an odd sight. Zach was laid over the edge of the bed, face down, his diaper still on, but a hole in the right place, and the lube beside him with the lid still off and Tyler was certain he could see traces of lube around the hole in the diaper.

“Zach baby, are you sure you want it like this?” Tyler asked, knowing full well what Zach had said not all that long ago.

“Yes, I want to feel it this way from someone who really loves me and I really love him, I think I need to.” Zach said, not sure how, or why, he knew this, he just did.

“Okay baby, but remember, at any time if you feel at all uncomfortable and want to move, you make sure to tell me okay.”

Zach just nodded. Tyler knew that he had to make this the most loving and enjoyable lovemaking that they would ever share, Zach was asking him to heal a very deep hurt, and he knew that Zach knew it as well, just not why he knew it. With one hand Tyler started lovingly caressing Zach's small soft back and diapered bum while the other started playing in the hole in the seat of the now ruined diaper, very lightly toying with Zach's very tender hole. Every time that Tyler would stroke right over the opening, Zach would whimper and grind his hip down and back, but Tyler was not having any of that, he needed to make this slow and loving for Zach, and every time he did it, Tyler would move as well so that his finger never went inside the hole. After about two minutes of teasing Zach's little hole, Tyler slipped his one finger in, all the way, but slowly, and Zach moaned as well. Tyler then started a slow motion, in then out, coming all the way out and then inserting his finger back in all the way. After ten strokes Tyler added a second finger, without adding more lube, in mid stroke and Zach gave an even deeper moan. All the way out, then all the way in, Tyler kept up the same slow motion for another fifteen strokes this time before he added the third and final finger, again in mid stroke and no extra lube, Zach had put lots in. All the way out, and then all the way back in, this time for a count of twenty strokes, Zach moaning continuously now. When Tyler had put the third finger inside, he had taken his hand away from Zach's back and started lubing his erection up, he had just lowered the front of his diaper as he had stripped down on the way up anyway, so once he was all done getting himself prepared, he removed his fingers.

“Are you certain baby, I won't do it if you don't want to, and you can change your mind at any time?” Tyler asked one final time to be certain.

“Yes please!” Zach asked, nearly begged, but Tyler could see tears in Zach's eyes as he turned his face. Tyler knew why the tears were there though, so just ignored them and moved into position.

Tyler lined up and slipped in, in one long slow push, both of them moaning deeply from the pleasure. 

“Oh baby, you're so warm and soft inside, can I start?” Tyler leaned down and whispered into Zach's ear tenderly.

“Oh yes please, I need it.” Zach hissed out.

Tyler started moving slowly, long, tender, slow, loving, just what Zach needed. When, and if Zach ever wanted it in this manner again, Tyler knew that there was no way he could go fast, Zach needed the loving. For very near to fifteen minutes, they both moaned and groaned and cried out in pleasure until the feelings just became too much, and they both came simultaneously. Still buried inside Zach, Tyler leaned down and started to kiss Zach's neck and the back of his head until Zach turned his head as far as he could and then they kissed properly, tears running down Zach's cheeks.

“Thank you so much, I needed you to do that and I was right, it felt so right, so loving, I love you so much.” Zach cried out.

Tyler pulled out completely and rolled Zach over and then moved him so that he was laying in the middle of the bed, and then crawled in and they kissed and hugged for another ten minutes, tears still rolling down Zach's cheeks.

Finally the tears stopped and Zach looked nice and calm again. “So how do you feel now baby?” Tyler asked softly into Zach's ear.

“I think I feel better than I ever have, you made me feel so loved, so much more than ever before, I think that was why I needed you to do me like that.” Zach said slowly, trying to piece together his feelings.

“I think you figured out another way to heal some of the pain your father caused you. You may never truly love being made love to when you can't see the face of your lover, but at least you now know that it's not always bad.” Tyler said lovingly.

“I do still prefer looking into your face, but that was almost as nice.”

“I prefer looking into your beautiful face as well baby.”

“Good, lay back, I want another ride.” Zach said with a grin.

“Boy, you are insatiable, but I love you.” Tyler teased.

“Yep, that's me, the one who can't get enough of my boyfriend.” Zach said and hopped on.

Tyler was only able to last for ten minutes with the pace that Zach was riding him at, he was fast and furious, hands on Tyler's Shoulders, raising and lowering himself at a pace that was causing the headboard to bash the wall at a surprising pace. As soon as Tyler came, Zach hopped off, ripped off his useless diaper and sat down on Tyler's chest, it took a minute for Tyler to realize what was going on, but as soon as he did he took Zach's reddened and pulsing cock in his mouth, and Zach virtually face fucked him. Not even thirty seconds later Zach charged full force into his orgasm, and with a moan and a holler, and his entire body vibrating, but as soon as it was over he slumped backwards.

“Wow, I still can't believe that that feels so good.” Zach said a moment later.

“I'm like four times your age and I still can't believe how good you can make me feel, I've never been made love to in a way that feels half as good as you do it to me, and you're only seven. Come up here and kiss me baby?”

“You're a great teacher is all.” Zach said simply, and turned around and laid on top of Tyler and they kissed tenderly for a few minutes.

“Would you like to go for a bath?” Tyler asked.

“As long as I get to wash you and you wash me.” Zach said with a smile.

“Wouldn't have it any other way baby.”

With another quick kiss, they climbed off the bed, Zach took off the diaper that was still tucked under Tyler's balls, and they walked to the bathroom, hand in hand, and totally in love. While Tyler got the water running, Zach grabbed the towels and the cloth and also grabbed the baby oil off the counter and handed it to Tyler, who took it, and without a word added some and passed it back to Zach. Once they were finished getting everything ready, they climbed in and laid back while the water was still running and just cuddled. When the water was high enough, Tyler used his foot to turn it off and continued cuddling Zach and started whispering into his ear.

“You know baby, I never ever thought that I could love someone as much as I love you. It's amazing. I've always known I was a boy lover, but I never figured I'd ever have a boy to love, not like this anyway, but here you are, and you've surpassed my every dream of how it would be.”

Zach was not quite sure what to say, so he did not say anything, he just turned around and kissed Tyler sensuously, and then hugged him tight. Seeing as how he was now up, Zach pushed himself back a little, grabbed the cloth and the baby body wash and started washing Tyler off, slowly and lovingly. Once Tyler was nice and clean they traded jobs and Tyler washed Zach from head to toe, softly and tenderly, all without another word being spoken, nothing needed to be said. Finally they got out of the tub and dried each other off, and once they both were, Zach put his arms up as if he wanted to be picked up, so Tyler did just that, and as soon as Tyler did, Zach laid his head on Tyler's shoulder and started whispering into his ear.

“You know something, you've shown me what true love is, you've shown me how wonderful and loving sex can be, you're the kindest and most beautiful person there is, and no one can tell me that what we do to each other is bad or wrong. What happened to me by him was nothing like this, and I hope we never end, I love you so much it hurts.” Zach whispered, finally figuring out how to put into words just some of his feelings for Tyler.

“And I love you Zach, more than words are capable of saying.” Tyler whispered back, giving Zach's neck a little kiss.

By then they were in the bedroom so Tyler laid Zach lovingly on the bed and then went and grabbed Zach's diaper and came over and put it on him, giving him a generous coating of cream. Once Zach was done, he and Tyler traded places and Zach diapered Tyler, also with a good helping of cream.

“What do you say we go make ourselves an early dinner and then go look at all your gorgeous pictures I took today, and then watch a movie?” Tyler asked as they latched hands and were walking from the bedroom.

“It sounds great.” Zach said with a huge grin on his face.

They went to the kitchen and Zach helped wherever he could, and together they made themselves a good dinner and sat down to eat, the lights were dimmed, they sat across from each other, and looked at each other with all the love they felt for each other. Not one word was spoken. When they finished eating, they both thought, to hell with the cleanup, it can wait until later, so they went downstairs. Tyler put the camera in its docking station and they waited until all the pictures were transferred over.

“Wow, these pictures are incredible.” Zach said about half way through the pictures that had been taken today.

“Yes they are, I've gotten pretty good with this camera, but the scenery in the pictures is the reason they're so incredible.”

“Thanks, but you're really good with the camera.”

They finished looking through the pictures and then went and laid down on the couch to watch a movie, Zach laying in front of Tyler, cuddled right into his man, with a blanket thrown over them, and watched a movie.

“Let's go to bed baby, and other than some kissing and cuddling, there's to be no playing around.” Tyler whispered into Zach's ear as they were still laying down.

“Okay, I'm kinda tired anyway, and I kinda want to to save it 'til tomorrow morning.” Zach whispered back.

They walked upstairs, again hand in hand, and after a quick diaper change, they crawled into bed and kissed and cuddled for a few minutes before falling fast asleep.

“Wake up beautiful.” Zach whispered into Tyler's ear. It was the first time that Zach had waken up before Tyler had, it was almost five am, and he had been watching his man sleep for nearly half an hour already, but he was getting the deep itch and he wanted it scratched.

“Wake up handsome.” Zach again whispered. This time Tyler slowly started coming awake.

“Oh good morning my beautiful baby boy, how did you sleep last night?” Tyler asked once he was fully awake.

“Like I slept on a cloud with an angel all night” Zach whispered.

“Me too, and you are an angel to me.” Tyler whispered back and they shared a tender good morning kiss.

“Can you make love to me now please, I really need you in me this morning?” Zach asked sensuously.

“I would love that very much, but on one condition, you make love to me as well.” Tyler responded.

“I can go for that.” Zach stated with a grin.

Tyler then rolled over, throwing the blankets off both of them, and slowly removed Zach's soaked diaper and found, waiting at full attention, little Zach, standing tall and proud. Pushing Zach's legs up and back while moving in closer with his face, Tyler got into position to loosen up his little lover. For the next ten minutes Tyler used his tongue and fingers to loosen and pleasure Zach, who was moaning and groaning from the sensations.

“Oh please, I need you in me now?” Zach asked in one long, low moan.

“Your wish is my command baby, pass me the lube please?”

Zach reached over and grabbed the tub and passed it to Tyler, who took it and sat it down and he sat up a bit and removed his diaper and applied a generous coating of the slick gel and then moved into position. With a near growl from Zach, Tyler entered fully, about as fast as he could without hurting Zach. The insertion may have been quick, but the rest was very slow and tender. With long slow strokes, Tyler started gently making love to his baby, and they were both moaning and groaning the entire time that Tyler was able to last, which this morning was sadly not long enough for either, so as soon as Tyler started to roll off of Zach as his orgasm was abating, Zach grabbed on and rolled with him, pushed on the bed with his legs as hard as he was able to, to be able to continue Tyler's momentum to roll him onto his back, and with a grin down at Tyler, was now sitting atop a shocked Tyler who was still buried deep inside Zach.

“I'm not sure how you did that, but if you keep bouncing on me like that, I'm going to blow again.” Tyler said in awe.

“That's the point.” Zach responded with a smirk.

“Oh.” Tyler said as densely as he could manage.

Zach had started off rapidly bouncing on Tyler to get him back to full hardness, but as soon as he was, Zach backed off and started going much slower. He leaned forward, placed his hands on Tyler's strong shoulders, and started a slow sensuous grinding. They were again both slowly climbing to the top of a strong orgasm, and as much as they both tried to hold back, they both came at the same time.

“Oh god was that incredible!” Zach cried out as his orgasm was just fading and slumped down and hugged Tyler. A few seconds later Tyler's dick popped out of Zach's bum and they both sighed.

A few minutes later, once they were both breathing properly again, Zach started kissing Tyler's neck and slowly worked his way down, kissing and nibbling along the way until he reached Tyler's groin, which was again showing signs of life, Zach however skipped right past the pulsing half erection, and pushed Tyler's legs so that he would get the hint. Tyler grabbed his legs and pulled them back, and Zach dove in face first, literally, and started licking and kissing Tyler's asshole. Probably three or four minutes later, Zach was getting sore so he sat back up and lubed himself up and slipped into his favorite hole. With a groan and a sigh each, Zach started moving, slowly at first, but working his way up to a slightly faster pace. Nearly ten minutes later they both came again and this time, as soon as Zach was falling forward, Tyler rolled them both so that Zach was now laying on his back. Because Tyler had to reposition himself, so that he did not crush Zach, he ended up pulling off of Zach's little boner, but he rectified that little inconvenience immediately and sat back down. He then started bouncing on Zach, rapidly to bring him back to full hardness, and in a few seconds he was, and as soon as he was, Tyler started slowly grinding himself on Zach's erection, and they were both liking this very much, if the moans and groans said anything. About ten minutes later they both came again, for the final time of the morning, and because Tyler had already had three powerful orgasms before that one, he was not surprised to only see a tiny dribble pour out of the tip of his dick, of which Zach quickly grabbed with his finger tips and sucked it down greedily.

“Wow, that was incredible.” They both said at the same time once they both came down from their powerful love making session.

“Yeah.” They both said again at the same time, which started them giggling.

They both laid down for a while, after their giggling fit eased off, and gently and lovingly kissed and cuddled with each other.

“Well baby, I think it's time we get dressed and go for breakfast and then go shopping, what do you say to that?”

“Just the two of us?”

“Yep, Aidan can stay with your brother, he won't mind or even notice.”

“Cool, let's get going then.” Zach said happily.

“I think we should probably grab a quick shower though, we both smell like babies and lovers.” Tyler said quickly.

“Good idea, but if I drop the soap don't even think of raping me.” Zach said with a giggle.

“Not sure I even could, even though it sounds like a great idea.” Tyler said with a grin.

They went and grabbed a quick shower and then dried, got dressed, and headed out for breakfast. As they were both very hungry for some strange reason, they both decided on the breakfast buffet the hotel had every Sunday. They both ate heartily and then headed out to go shopping. Today the flea market and the thrift stores were all a bust, but they got all the groceries that would be needed over the next week, so off to home they headed. Once all the groceries were in the house and put away, Tyler gave Zach a gentle kiss and then gave him the bad news.

“Well baby, I think it's about time you get heading home. When you get home can you have your mom walk Aidan over, I want to talk to her for a few minutes?”

“I know, but I don't really want to go home, but I will, and I'll ask her.” Zach said sadly.

“I love you baby, and I hope you can make it over during the week, but after school, because it starts this week, we'll still see each other lots, I promise you, and we might even be able to have another nice weekend next weekend, how does that sound?”

“I love you too, and next weekend sounds great, but I don't want to go to school. I always got teased last year.” Zach admitted for the first time.

“How come you got teased, you're only going into, what, grade two?” 

“Actually grade three, they skipped me past grade one 'cause I was too smart for it, 'cause I could already read and do math. That's some of the reason, but the most is because one of the older boys found out I was gay last year, and I got teased all the time 'cause of that.” Zach said sadly.

“Oh, I see, and have you told your mommy any of this?”

“No, she already has too much to worry about.” Zach said, sounding far too smart for his own good.

“Nonsense, your mom needs to know about this type of thing. When she comes over I'll tell her about it, I have something else to talk to her about anyway.” Tyler said.

“Okay, can I have another kiss before I go though?” Zach asked, sounding so small.

“I thought you'd never ask.” Tyler said and bent down, picked up his lover, and they shared a long tender kiss.

“Bye baby, I love you very much, and I'll see you tomorrow or the next day okay.”

“I love you too, and I'll try and come over tomorrow.” Zach said and left.

Five minutes later Janice and Aidan came in, and Tyler took Aidan straight upstairs for a quick nap, after telling Janice to make herself at home.

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” Janice asked as soon as Tyler was back down and seated.

“Couple things really. First is that I think Zach is starting to heal from the hurts his father caused him, he's actively seeking ways to deal with it himself, as he did yesterday. Neither of you actually said, but I have a feeling your ex husband only ever had Zach laying face down on the bed with his legs dangling off the bed, and if I had to guess I'd say that was how you found them right?”

“Yes, exactly, but what does this mean?” Janice asked a little confused.

“Well at one time Zach had told me that he always wanted to look into a persons eyes while they made love, so that told me that his father never did that, but yesterday that was how he wanted it. He pretty much demanded I do it to him that way, he cried the entire time, but they were tears of happiness, and he said afterward that he felt so loved because I did it so gently and lovingly. I don't believe that he'll ever truly be able to enjoy sex in that manner, or any manner where he can't look into his lovers eyes, but he'll be able to occasionally, and not have a nervous breakdown. We talked lots over the weekend and he's opened up to me lots, and told me tonnes, and he's working it all out. He never cried or talked about what happened to him, but he is now.”

“Oh. I never would have thought of anything like that, that that type of thing could scar someone so much, but I guess I can see why. There was no love, it was all rape, and now having it in that fashion doesn't feel like love. It's so sad that a little boy has to deal with this type of thing, but I think you're the best thing for Zach, he needs you as much as you need him. Okay, so you said there were a couple things you wanted to talk about, what was the other?”

“Yes, sex without love is very damaging to people, especially when it's forced, and you're right, I need him as much as he needs me. The other thing is something that he hasn't told you before. It seems one of the older boys found out he was gay last year and he was being teased lots. He never told you because he didn't want to burden you more than you already were.”

“Oh, I could tell that on many days after school that he was miserable, but he'd never talk about it. He'd just go up to his room and read, and sometimes I'd hear him cry a little, but again, he'd never tell me why. I just figured that it was what is father did to him. I guess in a way it was.”

“No, his father didn't make Zach gay, he is gay, if he wasn't, he wouldn't be able to enjoy gay sex at all, he might be bisexual, but I don't believe so, call it intuition. So if the kids at school know he's gay, why do the kids here not know it?”

“Zach doesn't go to the same school the kids here go to. I have him in the arts school because he's so smart, and they're better equipped to deal with that, plus he's a great little actor, and very talented at drawing already.”

“Oh, that makes sense, and he told me he was in grade three instead of two. There are two arts schools in town right, well can we try and get him transferred to the other one?”

“I don't know, the one he's in is the one on the other side of town and the other one is closer, but because the closer one is the better of the two, they have better facilities, it was packed full. I can check it out though and give them the reason and they might be able to do something about it.” Janice said in thought.

“Might be better then to try and get him into the closer one then, all around. But honestly, I don't know why the kids would tease him, half of them are probably gay as well. Probably just trying to hide their own feelings about that.” Tyler said with a giggle.

“What makes you say that?”

“I went to an arts school as well, and let's just say that a good portion of the boys that actually belong there are gay. Not sure why, but most arty type people are gay, at least most I've met anyway.”

“Oh, makes sense and you're probably right. They're all too afraid to admit their own feelings.”

“Yeah, I know I was too afraid, but I would've never teased anyone about it.”

“Good. Well I should be going, I'm sure we will talk soon.” Janice said and she got up to leave.

Epilogue

Zach did end up going to his old school for two weeks before Janice was able to get him transferred to the other school, and they gladly took him, saying that they had an excellent bi/gay youth group, as many of their students seemed to be one or the other, it was a recent addition to their school, and they were very pleased with it.

Tyler and Zach did get nearly every weekend together for many years to come, plus they spent huge amounts of time together whenever they could. Thankfully they were never found out, and they stayed together for many wonderful years, well beyond what Tyler had felt that they would, in fact they are still together, as it turns out their love for each other was so strong that it did not matter that Zach grew up.

Five years after Tyler's wife disappeared, the insurance company paid out the insurance, it was enough to completely pay off the house and fill all his savings accounts so that he would be able to retire at age forty. 

Once both Aidan and Zane started going to school, they too went to the same art school that Zach was now in. They too ended up being in the gay club at the school, and ended up being life partners themselves, not to mention they both very much loved their diapers, something that both Tyler and Zach also shared for many years to come.

Once Zane was in school, Janice went back to work and became an advocate of love unlimited, an organization that felt that true love, no matter the ages, should not be discouraged, and because she was a lawyer, she knew of many people that were affected by being torn apart from having such relationships. She eventually found herself a new husband as well, one that was caring and loving, loved both boys, but not in a manner that was harmful to either, and he understood about the relationship that Zach and Tyler had together, he said he was bi and was a loved boy and still loved his adult lover very much, and were still the best of friends.

Zach and Tyler stayed right in the very same house, as did Janice and her new husband, and when Aidan and Zane wanted to move out, they bought the house across from Tyler and Zach when it went up for sale. So close as they had lived, close they stayed, all loving and caring, for many years.


End file.
